A New Mission
by cupidity11
Summary: Part Two of the Knotted Series: Allies through Friends. Things are strange now. Change is always hard, especially when its been all you've ever known. A limbo between what once was and what can never be again. They still argue, still fight and old instincts are hard to get rid of. But, maybe change can be good.
1. Text 1

**10/23/19,**

 _9:23 pm_

 **Space Lizard:** Sooooo what is up?

 **Big head:** You're bad at this.

* * *

 _9:25 pm_

 **Space Lizard:** No

 **Space Lizard:** I'm great at this. Youre just too stupid to see it

 **Big head:** Uh huh

* * *

 _9:30 pm_

 **Big head:** I'm researching

 _{LINK}_

 **Big head:** It's apparently a radioactive hot bed, according to Agent Fairyshroom.

 **Big head:** Lots of weird phenomena.

 **Big head:** Too bad I can't go.

 **Big head:** No equipment I have at hand is good enough to handle this amount of radiation.

 **Big head:** And I doubt dad will let me use his stuff after last time.

* * *

 _9:32 pm_

 **Space Lizard:** This looks stupid

 **Big head:** Thanks

* * *

 _9:34 pm_

 **Space Lizard:** I might have something strong enough

 **Big head:** Really?

 **Space Lizard:** Of course we've already invented the technology were brilliant. This is child's play

* * *

 _9:35pm_

 **Big head:** …

 **Big head:** Thanks?

* * *

 _9:50 pm_

 **Big head:** Now what?

* * *

 _9:55 pm_

 **Big head:** Hello?

 **Space Lizard:** Gir ate my shoe

 **Big head:** Go fix it

 **Space Lizard:** sdjhfajdshfajkdshg


	2. The Bishmawk Beast

_There's been reports of wild animal attacks in the area. Except the people of Bishmawk swear its no normal animal. It's a monster. A local Clan of werewolves (registered as peaceful), claim to know the source. They've asked for you specifically, Agent Mothman._

 _Locations enclosed._

 _-Agent Nessie_

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Edit: Added some more details and stuff. Hopefully sounds less mechanical. I've been having an issue with motivation and writing in general so my apologizes if this sounded awful.**

 **Your comments help me grow and give me more motivation to keep moving forward. Thanks so much~**

* * *

Dib hissed through his teeth as another twig broke under foot. He stopped for a second to listen. The forest that engulfed him in its arms was dark. Luckily, he'd never been afraid of the dark. Or of the things that took shelter in it. The wind made it harder to hear; a thousand leaves shivering against one another in the autumn wind. He stood stiffly, holding his breath as if it would somehow help him hear better.

The 6th sense that Dib had been honing his whole life pricked at the back of his neck, letting him know before sound or sight that he was no longer alone. He turned on his heel to look behind himself.

 _There_.

Among the slashing branches and rotting logs, emerging from scattered naked bushes. A shadowy, hulking figure. Approaching at a inhuman speed. It's eyes were glowing blood red, like the monster's always did, reflecting in the glare of Dib's flash light.

No hesitation, there couldn't be. He ran, putting one foot in front of the other, knowing there wasn't much time before it was upon him.

The forest was not his friend. The beast behind him knew it better than Dib did.

The trees all looked the same. He looked for the land marks he'd set up for himself before hand; A small stack of stones. A abandoned green glow stick. A carving of an alien's face, drawn hastily into a trunk. They passed by in a blur, illuminated briefly by his only ally in this place.

The feeling of being chased was never pleasant. It sent spikes of panic into his throat, heart beating way too fast. Dib much preferred being on the other end. The one doing the chasing. A much more powerful position to be in. The breathe burned in his lungs, escaping back into the air in a cloud of steam. He mentally thanked his old high school gym teachers for making him run extra laps when he got mouthy.

The thing behind him huffed and growled. A low almost indistinguishable voice called out to him, taunting him.

 _"Do not run from me, little boy! I will catch you soon enough!"_

Dib grimaced, made a sharp left turn, throwing the beast off his tracks for a second. He could hear it's claws against the soft earth, digging into the dead leaves to compensate for its prey's sudden movements.

The paranormal investigator found himself in a small clearing, surrounded by gigantic trees and high walls of rock. A open area where his tent was set up, a fire extinguished from dinner still smoking. High above, millions of stars splattered the sky.

He tried to calm his breathing, ignoring his heart beating in his ears. Dark amber eyes flickered from the tent to the forest that surrounded the area, a slight frown on his face.

Dib turned to face the monster who had recovered. And was now stalking forward, knowing he had no place to run. It made a sound, like distorted laughter. A gigantic wolf like creature with human eyes and a thirst for blood, teeth bared in a grin. Drool dripped from fangs too big for its mouth.

 _"Pathetic human. You've trapped yourself."_

Dib scanned the trees behind the beast, a slight frown marring his face.

"It would seem that way." He replied, pleasantly, palming the tiny silver dagger in his coat pocket.

"You're Wile Dritt, right?" The human threw the words out into the cold air, saying them precisely, knowingly. He was asking the question but, he already knew the answer. A double meaning lay behind them. He didn't really even care for the monster's answer.

The werewolf stopped in its tracks, cocking its head to the side, shocked. Surprisingly human, even in the midst of a blood lust. Dib grit his teeth, fighting back a slight shiver. It was freeezing and he was fascinated by the monster before him, a werewolf. He'd seen them several times, never this close, never this far into a transformation. It wanted to rip his throat out. This was the beast that had murdered at least four people, leaving them mutilated, missing several limbs and organs. All Dib wanted was his camera and a notebook. Luckily, his memory was sharp.

 _"How...?"_ It growled, red eyes brightening, as comprehension dawned. _"The clan sent you! It sent a child to deal with its problems?"_

It's confusion turned to mocking anger. _"Disgusting! Weak!"_ It barked, giant clawed paws slamming into the ground to punctuate each word. _"We used to be strong! When we feasted on the humans! Now look at us!"_ Drool dripped from its giant fangs.

Dib tapped his foot impatiently, frown deepening as the seconds passed. _"The great Bishmawk clan resorting to sending humans after its problems! All you're good for is **prey!** "_ It proclaimed, full of rage and knowing this fool was trapped. This one would be his latest meal, this one would bring him more strength,more power.

The beast lept through the air towards Dib, roaring. The human clenched his fists, ready to roll out of the way,ready to fight on his own like he always had. The distant sound of sharp bits of metal cutting through soft dirt. A familiar high pitched, accented voice yelling. A flash of green skin and the monster shouting at the sudden,violent intrusion.

The human stood up straight again, watching, waiting for a opening. Also, being kind of sickeningly interested in watching Zim fight something else supernatural. He knew the irken had some history in combat training. And the two of them hadn't fought physically since the early days of their rivalry.

Zim tightly wrapped his arms around the beast's thick hairy neck, squeezing. His Pak legs stabbed into the ground, giving the Irken leverage. The device on his back glowed bright pink, illuminating his scowling face. The werewolf thrashed, bucking and snarling as it tried to free itself from the unexpected pest. The little alien was stronger than he looked.

But, he still ended up flying through the air, landing in a small heap against the hard ground. The sound was a dull thud. The irken groaned. That groan turned into a yell of rage. He hated being beaten. Especially by disgusting earth monsters. Monsters that were threatening his mission. His mission was the most important thing in the universe. The alien hissed, in anger and from pain as he skittered back to his feet.

The wolf howled with laughter. This one was so small. It would be an appetizer. The beast lunged at Zim, ready to eat the tiny irken whole.

Zim yelled, fighting back the fear, replacing it with anger and in one quick move stabbed the wolf through it's shoulder, pinning it in the dirt.

It yelped, shocked for a second that it had been bested. But, Dib knew that wouldn't stop it. It was enraged and eager to feed. A werewolf in blood lust, dangerous and vile. Zim's pak legs weren't pure silver, just some kind of strange alien alloy. He'd have to ask what they were made of when this was over.

The(silver)blade was cold in his hand, unfamiliar but powerful. He swooped in and sliced a thick line across the beast's chest. Enough to draw blood, enough to trigger the change.

The second yelp was louder and accompanied by a low howl that transformed quickly into a much more human yell of agony as bones re-positioned back into their original form.

The Bishmawk Beast was a small, pale skinned man with matted brown hair. He had dark hazel eyes that were extremely dilated. Wile Dritt, looked back and forth between them, wondered who these stranger were to have beaten him so easily. A grim faced teenager, with dark amber eyes and a green creature he had never seen before with machinery attached to its back and eyes like an insects. He couldn't think about it too long though, as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Zim yanked his pak leg from the meaty shoulder of the beast with no ceremony. Dib pocketed his knife, scowling disapprovingly.

"Okay so, first of all, you cut it a bit close. And Second of all, I told you not to hurt him."

The irken scoffed, brushing himself off of any dirt that may have accumulated on his uniform during the struggle."I believe you said, 'Don't hurt him if you don't have to.'"

He nudged the unconscious,naked human with his boot. "I had to."

Dib was unimpressed, but he let it slide. "Whatever. And what about showing up right before he was going to rip my throat out." Not that he couldn't have handled it. He'd been handling it by himself for the last 17 years.

Zim shrugged. "I didn't get the signal."

The human glowered even harder. "The signal was me asking him his name. How would you not have heard it? Unless, you weren't waiting in the trees like we agreed on and were instead, I dunno, off doing something stupid because you were bored of waiting."

The irken waved that away, face a mask of pure innocence. "Does it matter? I showed up and he's dead."

Dib sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." They'd take him back to his clan so they could decide what to do with bent to wrap the man's arm around his shoulder. "And he's not dead. Just unconscious."

Dib struggled to stand. The guy was heavier than he looked.

Zim made a noise of disgust and stepped forward to wrap another arm around his own shoulders. It didn't really help all that much since he was so short.

They trekked back through the darkened forest, towards the clan's hide out. The whole time Dib thought about how for the last 17 years he'd only counted on himself. It was easier that way. Dib knew himself and trusted himself. He knew what he was capable of.

He glanced over at the alien, who was making a face that said just how upset he was to be carrying a naked, bleeding human through the woods at night just so other humans in the area could be safe from a man eating beast.

But, there he was anyway. And he _HAD_ shown up. Even if it was late. Dib looked down at his feet to make sure he wasn't going to trip over any rocks or tree roots.

It would take a while to get used to relying on anyone besides himself. Especially when that person was a short jerk who whined a lot. He smirked to himself, as the light of the clan's bonfire came into view.


	3. Chat 1

_**AgentMothman** is now online._

 _ **NORMALHUMANZIM** is now online._

* * *

 **AgentMothman:** Nice. Very inconspicuous.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** WHAT?

 **AgentMothman:** Your username. It's very…normal.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I KNOW. THAT'S WHY I PICKED IT.

 **AgentMothman:** Discovered the caps lock, I see. Awesome.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** ARE YOU REFERRING TO MY TEXT? IT'S NICE IS IT NOT? ITS LIKE I'M THERE, YELLING AT YOU. EXCEPT I'M NOT.

 **AgentMothman:** And thank bigfoot for small favors. Can you, maybe not? It's actually annoying as hell. And hard to read.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** NO, I LIKE IT.

 **AgentMothman:** Good for you.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I STILL FAIL TO SEE THE PURPOSE BEHIND ALL OF THIS.

 **AgentMothman:** You can't see me sighing, but trust me, I am sighing very loudly and with lots of exasperation.

 **AgentMothman:** The point of what?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** OF THIS. THE 'SKYPE' AND THE 'TEXTING' AND 'EMAILS' AND OTHER PRIMITIVE METHODS OF COMMUNICATION. SURELY, THERE ARE BETTER WAYS.

 **AgentMothman:** Sure. There probably is. But, this way I can talk to you and not have to hear you. Also, it's quick and we can actually speak for maybe more than a few minutes w/out getting into an argument. It allows us to, I guess, get used to each other…to being not enemies anymore? Without the danger of physical altercation. Because while, I trust myself not to beat you up every time I disagree with you, I don't trust you not to. And I don't trust myself to not respond violently.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** RIGHT. WELL,

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** IT'S STILL STUPID. AND I CAN CONTROL MYSELF. I KEEP MY WORD.

 **AgentMothman:** Uh huh. Seriously, ZIM, can you NOT with the caps. I'm going to have a conniption.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** NO.

 **AgentMothman:** ]:(

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** WHAT IS THAT

 **AgentMothman:** What? This ]:( ? It's an emote. If you look to the side it shows me angry.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I DON'T LIKE IT.

 **AgentMothman:** No? What about this?

 **AgentMothman:** U n U

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** NO ITS WEIRD STOP

 **AgentMothman:** :3c it's like a cat with a hand on it's chin.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** DIB ITS UGLY AND WEIRD STOP IT

 **AgentMothman:** Stop with the capslock then.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** NO

 **AgentMothman:** （;≧皿≦）

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** DIB IT MAKES NO SENSE WHAT

 **AgentMothman:** (ಠ⌣ಠ)

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** DIB WHY WHAT IS IT EVEN AAAA

 **AgentMothman:** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ This one is flipping a table.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I DON'T CARE I DON'T CARE FINE JUST STOP

 **AgentMothman:** No more caps=No more emotes. Deal?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Fine

 **AgentMothman:** Good.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** This is very boring

 **AgentMothman:** Guess, we'll just have to talk about less stupid things then.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Yeah. Okay.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _I want to do better with updating this thing. It's just that school can get really hectic. I'm full time and hoo boy its something alright. So, this is short. But, I enjoyed writing it. Trust me that this story isn't dead and will probably never be dead until I finish it. Its always in the back of my mind._


	4. EARTH

**Notes:**

 _Thanks everyone for all your support and lovely comments! I have a few chapters all set up. Now, I don't promise updating every week or anything since, when I've tried to do that in the past I never followed through. But, I promise to update much more often. Happy Halloween, btw!_

* * *

Earth. Zim held a tiny orb in his hands. A model of the planet he currently resided on. He cupped it between his palms, lips turned down hard. The planet filled with giant oceans of acid, in which millions of strange creatures lived. Oceans that could be blue and green, purple and black. The land with its varied environments; ice wastelands, dense forests, golden plains, mountains that went up and up for hundreds of miles…and the cities that the humans had created. Giant and glowing, smog filled and packed with people. Earth was so raw, so new and yet ancient.

Dib's words echoed in his head, resonated inside him, hollowly. And that was how he had felt for days. Hollow. It seemed unreal and he was constantly fighting inside himself to believe it. And yet, a part of him knew without a doubt that it was true. Had known all along. It was the other side that he'd always listened to. That shoved away anything he didn't like, lied to himself over and over again, to protect him from a very sickening truth.

That he wasn't all he had wanted to be. That in the vast machine he'd been hatched into, he was meaningless and try as hard as he might…he had remained that way. Small and broken and worthless. Irkens were fine with that, were supposed to be okay with that. With being replaceable. With being nothing more but a small cog in a well-oiled machine. And he had dared to think he was more, had always wanted to reach further than they had let him. He wanted to be taller, to be smarter and better than those around him. He'd never settled and that made him…

Zim clutched the tiny ball harder, a strange pain in his chest. Being an Invader had been his only chance. And Earth had been his last resort. And now…he cradled it in his palms, blinking back a strange blurriness. Earth was his home, this base was his home. Earth with all its faults, its ugliness, its filthy inhabitants, its bloody history. And Earth with all its beauty, its flowers and sunsets and strange creatures and its music.

Earth was his. Maybe not in the irken history data banks. But, in everything else. It was his. And Zim would do anything to protect what was his. Even if that meant working with the Dib. No longer enemies. But, allies.

Zim knew what allies were. Irk had had many. He'd made a few in the past. And they had all ended badly. In betrayal. Distantly, he could hear Gir singing. It was a backdrop to his own thoughts.

Dib had seemed sincere. The human was easy to read, especially after Zim had known him for years. He knew when he was lying. It was in his eyes, in the tilt to his head, in the way he clenched his right hand into a tight fist. None of that had been present in their little meeting. The idea of Dib gone from his life was…well, it was deeply unpleasant. And Zim had no idea why. If he dug deep down he would've realized that it was why he became so bereft when Dib decided to do other things than chase ZIm for a while, why he was so miserable when Dib had left him for real science or to try and get away from the 'lie' their battle was, why Zim had never hesitated to save the earth boy's life. But, that was just one of those things that he had pressed deep down into his mind, and there was only so much he could handle confronting right now.

Allies. It tasted strange on his tongue. But, being allies with the Dib wasn't the worst thought in the whole world. It meant Dib was still in his life. The idea tore him in two directions, disappointment and relief. It meant that he had something…real. That had been a word that Dib had repeated several times when they'd last met. He ran a thumb across the surface of the tiny earth.

 **'Someone is at the door. It is the Dib-human.'** The computer announced with its booming voice.

An immediate feeling of suspicion and panic arose automatically as he stepped on the elevator up to the living room. And he had to force himself to shove that down. There was no need for that anymore. No need to spend hours and hours trying to come up with ways to destroy the earth even though each new plan was somehow too hard or too ridiculous or too easy. Earth had deserved something better, a better more elaborate death. It had to be perfect. The same had been true for Dib. No easy assassination plan would suffice.

Now though…Zim realized he was still holding the tiny planet and placed it carefully on the counter as he stepped from the elevator. Now, he didn't need to worry about that. It actually felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now, he was doing the opposite.

The alien grabbed his contacts and wig from a nearby drawer. Earth would be protected. Earth and by extension everyone on it. Not just by its determined human savior either. He opened the door, straightening his wig. Dib stood on the other side, looking cautious. Zim lifted his chin.

Now earth had him too. And yes, they were very lucky. He was amazing after all.


	5. Text 2

_**Summary:**_

 _ **During a mission...**_

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _I don't know if it was obvious, but the names are the ones that Zim and Dib both have each other's names in their phones_

* * *

 **11/02/19**

* * *

 _10:12 pm_

 **DIB-THING:** What? Why did you leave?

 **Spaceboy:** something touched me

 **DIB-THING:** ooooo like what?

* * *

 _10:13 pm_

 **Spaceboy:** stop.

 **DIB-THING:** No.

 **Spaceboy:** stop being all stupid one of your gosts touched my arm and its cold

 **DIB-THING:** Ghosts. It was cold? Cool.

 **Spaceboy:** cold and my head hurts

 **DIB-THING:** Quick, what are you seeing? Anything? Should I call?

 **Spaceboy:** uhshuhshhuh?

 **DIB-THING:** are there any visions?

 **Spaceboy:** im gonna throw up

 **DIB-THING:** Gross.

* * *

 _10:15 pm_

 **DIB-THING:** Are you ok?

 **Spaceboy:** no

 **DIB-THING:** what happened?

 **Spaceboy:** I saw her

 **DIB-THING:** Who?!

 **Spaceboy:** TH E GHOST WHAT DO YOU THINK IDIOT

 **DIB-THING:** Hold on.

* * *

 _10:20 pm_

 **DIB-THING:** Where are you?

 **Spaceboy:** in a bush

 **DIB-THING:** which bush?

 **Spaceboy:** don't know

 **DIB-THING:** whimper or cry so I can hear you.

 **Spaceboy:** ill just call you names

* * *

 _10:23pm_

 **DIB-THING:** Found you.


	6. Abnegation

**Notes:**

 **Beta'd by CrimsonFlameWolf who is amazing**

 **This take place before Text #1 and during several other events. Suffice it to say, this story isn't extremely linear.**

 **Also, if it sounds kinda funky? Please let me know because I'm always questioning my own wording of things.**

* * *

At first nothing truly changed. Dib had lifted his self-imposed exile from ZIM and true to his word they became allies. This meant getting together over a table at some public venue; in this case a greasy table outside of a fast food joint and arguing out their terms and conditions.

By the time they put pen to paper, they were both tense and vaguely dissatisfied. But, as the ink dried, Dib felt himself relax. It was official. And seeing their names together, Zim's writing big and messy and Dib's tiny and cluttered, made it real.

Dib had already known they weren't truly enemies for a while. Perhaps even years. But, it was one thing to quietly think it to yourself in the early hours, while simultaneously convincing yourself you were just tired and mopey and another to realize that the being in front of you…was no longer someone you had to hate. And Dib didn't. That hatred had faded long ago. He wasn't even sure when but figured it didn't really matter.

And even though there were moments where ZIM pissed him off, moments where their opinions and goals seemed not only opposites but in each other's way, where the irken seemed to gain satisfaction from making him angry, where everything from Zim's laugh to his posture drove Dib's patience to the breaking point...Yes, ZIM still pissed him off quite easily, annoyed the hell out of him, sure. But, hated…? No. He understood the Irken too well for that.

Dib had little fragments of Zim's memories floating around in his brain. Figments of alien planets and phantom sensations...and after nearly 8 years of knowing him, fighting him, saving him, literally researching him...Dib understood Zim better than himself sometimes.

He rolled the paper up for safe keeping and glanced across the salt speckled table. He could see so many emotions on the alien's face. Big, fake eyes, flickering to and fro as he thought…and they met his own. Dib knew they were feeling similar things; relief, a strange bittersweet sadness, and…hope?

They stood up together and walked outside, to their neighborhood. No one spoke, no one knew what to say. What if one wrong word broke everything they had. Dib cleared his throat, opened his mouth to say...something. And shut it again just as quickly.

Zim walked beside him, brow furrowed, eyes to the minutes dragged on and they walked. They didn't know how to be together, without the constant threat of war between them. Dib was already socially stunted and ZIM had probably never given polite conversation a thought.

After a thousand years, the green, slightly glowing house appeared. When they parted ways, Dib held his hand out. And ZIM looked at it, probably having déjà vu from the time Dib had tricked him into a handshake and injected him with bologna. After only a second of hesitation, the alien let their palms connect, and they shook on it. Dib's hand engulfing Zim's tiny one. Human and alien, the villain and the savior…enemies no more. Their future was uncertain but Dib felt optimistic.

He let go and stepped back. Zim stared down at his own hand as if searching for any tricks. Dib smirked. "Those days are over, Spaceboy." Lavender eyes met his own and he saw the way his statement affected the irken. "But, hey, a new mission, remember?" Zim dropped his hand to his side, puffed up his chest and nodded. This was the real Zim. Arrogant and determined. A fire in his "heart" and so many thoughts running through his head.

"Yes. Earth." The word held such meaning in his mouth.

* * *

A month went by and they worked together. The Bishmawk Beast and the Blue Rose coven and a couple hauntings out of state. Dib did his job, something he was good at and loved to do and there was ZIM, right beside him. Not just a tag along but, someone who could be back up, who watched his back, who could lift some really heavy stuff, who was smart and intuitive, and who actually seemed to connect with certain entities on a level that Dib had never been able to before.

He kept a very particular record of his cases and now that Zim was working with him, it opened a whole new world of paranormal discovery. Zim wasn't human and that seemed to have an interesting affect on how he perceived the paranormal and vice versa.

The closest thing Dib could compare it to was how animals and small children seemed to be able to perceive supernatural occurrences on a much higher plane. Even Dib who had always been magnetized to everything abnormal, had never had such an easy or volatile reaction.

Zim seemed to be doing okay. He was focused and intrigued and as irritating as always. They saw each other maybe once a week, or whenever Dib had a job. And it was fine.

The days passed and Dib began to think that this whole thing was going to be a lot easier than he'd first thought. And it _was_ easy. Actually disgustingly so. They had an incredible synergy that never failed them. The worst part was that this wasn't a new thing. They had worked together in the past and Dib remembered thinking along the same lines. That together nothing could stop them.

And it frustrated Dib to no end that it had taken this long! That it had taken this long to find someone worthy to be his partner in all this viscous mess of the supernatural. Go figure it would be his ex nemesis, an alien from another planet. He predicted that they'd continue like this forever. As distant allies against the darkest parts of the paranormal, and the heinous ways humans corrupted it. It was very...noir. And that appealed to Dib greatly.

* * *

Zim didn't show up at their meeting spot. He looked at the clock on the car dashboard. A pale blue,flickering ever so slightly with the motor's vibrations. Zim was rarely late. It was usually Gir's fault. Or at least, that's what the Irken said.

They had an appointment with a client and time was of the essence. He figured Zim would show up soon, flustered and acting like he was right on time. So, Dib waited. And waited, tapping out curse words in morse code on the steering wheel until he gave up and drove angrily to the moron's house, mumbling swears. He stomped up the front pathway, taking heavy strides. Dib banged on the front door. They were going to be nice and late now. The rage was a low simmer in his gut when the alien finally answered.

Zim looked the same as he always had and probably (Dib suspected) would. Short, petite, green and perpetually on the edge of some great emotional upheaval. And those unnatural lavender eyes, hiding the very real, very vivid magenta ones. Zim's face was a mask, a very familiar mask. The Irken blinked for a second before, " _Dib._ " He sneered.

And that was all the human needed. He knew. Dib searched the Irken's face (pinched and sour) and body language (uptight and ready for battle) for any kind of inkling of remembrance and found none. It was all there in his façade, in the very thick wall of denial he'd built up again. (How? When?)

Dib's brow furrowed and Zim's did the same. One in frustration (and maybe in something a bit softer) and the other in confusion.

"What are you doing here, Stink?" Zim tried again, hesitantly. Dib sighed and ran a hand down the back of his neck. The only thing he could picture in his mind was that last time they'd seen each other, nearly a week ago. Had that really been enough time for the irken to build his walls back up? He glanced at Zim. A perfect picture of everything he had been when they were still enemies.

 _Y_ _es,_ his mind whispered. _And you should've known._

Dib tried to think of the best way to handle this. It wasn't exactly like before. He'd already broken a barrier. It had just been mended. The cracks were still there though. They had to be. Could he start all over? Or could he approach this as if everything was normal?

"I'm here to pick you up. Well, actually I'm here to yell at you because you made me come pick you up. You were supposed to meet me." Dib tried, gauging for a reaction.

"W-what?" Zim asked, flummoxed and by connection, angry. "What kind of dookie are you-?"

"We're working together. We're allies." Dib interrupted before the anger could escalate.

Still impassable. Still no crack but, for the furrowed wrinkle of confusion on Zim's face.

"We are not! We haven't had a truce for…months! Not since the golem incident! You're delusional! What's your plan?!" Zim barked, paranoia rearing its head.

Dib backed up, literally and figuratively. "Hold on a second. I'll be right back." He kept his own body language relaxed and nonthreatening as he jogged to his car, dug in the trunk for the case in which he kept all kinds of important paperwork. And also a copy of the truce. Because sometimes it bore reminding. Extra copies were always useful. Even if this version was a bit outdated. They had made a couple amendments recently.

Zim hovered, uncertainly in the doorjamb as Dib strode back up as if he had no care in the world, As if the lawn gnomes weren't set to stun him at any second and speaking of which, shouldn't they be like…turning to follow the human's path, ready to strike at his command? Zim watched them carefully and with great confusion, noted their utter stillness. He scowled. And when a piece of paper was shoved into his hands, he scowled even harder.

"What is thi—?!"

"Just read it."

Zim didn't like the commanding tone but his own curiosity was tickled. He pretended to read the paper with serious disinterest.

 _'This is an official, binding document stating that Dib (of Earth) and Zim (of Irk) are in a truce, meaning they no longer will figh—'_

"Dib, what is this?!" He asked, trying to sound angry while feeling very…ill. His mouth was dry, hands shook. Ridiculous. What was wrong with him?

"Just…keep reading. Please." Zim didn't need much prompting. His eyes ate up the words.

 _'-fight over earth. Zim will not try to destroy, take over or enslave the planet or its people and Dib will not harass Zim or alert any of his contacts/sources to Zim's presence on Earth.'_

And what followed was a list of conditions that had been written and rewritten, crossed out and erased, the wording fixed by two separate handwritings. And their signatures. Zim's, big and loud like it was trying to scream itself off the page and Dib's…small and messy and shoved together like the letters were huddling for warmth.

"I-I…" He stuttered because no words could really describe how he felt. A headache clawed at his skull, thoughts he'd shoved away... Zim dropped the paper and all at once lunged for it before it could hit the floor. He held it against his chest and felt how fast he was breathing.

"D-Dib…what did you do?" Zim asked, faintly. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He wanted to know what it was so badly. And he wanted to shove it away and lock it in a tiny box and set that box on fire.

Dib gently reached out and pried the Irken's hands from the sheet. "I didn't do anything. We…we made a truce. We're allies. And your mission…" He searched Zim's face and shut his mouth. Not ready. Not yet.

"Will you come with me? Or can I come in?" All Dib knew was that he couldn't let Zim be alone. So, he gave the alien a choice that wasn't really a choice but that let him pick what he was most comfortable with. Zim nodded shakily and stumbled inside. Dib took that as his cue and softly shut the door behind him.

* * *

It took several more hours. Soft coaxing. No gigantic revelations that happened in minutes. Dib didn't know if Zim could handle that again. And the first time…well it obviously didn't work as well as he'd thought it had.

Dib rescheduled their job for another day, even though he felt like trash for doing so. It was either lose a job or potentially lose his ally. The decision was easy, actually. When a year ago it might not have been. And when it was 2 am and Zim finally _GOT IT,_ it was at once both relieving and rather saddening. Watching Zim realize who he was and how things were, watching him lose faith in himself and the tallest and have to pick it all back up and decide to do something new, something for himself…instead of anyone or anything else…although maybe that was still debatable.

Zim reached out with shaking hands and traced his own name on the crumpled paper, as if resigning it. They were both exhausted. And when the time came to get ready to stumble home in the dark, Dib had his own revelation. He couldn't remain the distant partner anymore. Not if…he wanted Zim to be okay, to know himself, to remember… And he did. Despite the anger and the past hatred and the exhaustion and the lies and a whole other list of horrible junk…he wanted Zim to be okay.

"Hey, here's my," Dib yawned into his palm, "phone and Skype. You have my email. Just…trust me, alright? We can keep in touch for the mission much easier this way." He wrote it on the back of the truce and made sure Zim knew it was there. The alien nodded numbly.

Dib stared at Zim and for the briefest of seconds he wanted to do something. Wanted to…pat his shoulder or head or something, any kind of contact to reassure him it was okay. To comfort him? But, Dib wasn't like that and he didn't think Zim was like that and he stomped it down into the dark box in his mind.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Now, get some rest, you jerk."

Zim softly shut the door behind him, still clutching the truce in his sweaty hands.


	7. Chat 2

_**NORMALHUMANZIM** is now online._

 _ **AgentMothman** is now online._

* * *

 **NORMALHUMANZIM :** I hate this planet a stupid car drove by and its pathetic wheels hit a puddle and now my poor uniform is dirty and soaked and its somehow all your fault

 **AgentMothman:** Hi.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM :** my wig is wet

 **AgentMothman:** what a stunning turn of events.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** isdfjhsdjkahfgjdshgiy[843kknh,mvhmbsijhbs

 **AgentMothman:** calm down. Jeeze.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** no

 **AgentMothman:** just go…put your stuff in the dryer?

 **AgentMothman:** Hello? Earth to moron?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM :** gir tried to eat my show

 **NORMALHUMANZIM :** shoe

 **NORMALHUMANZIM :** again

 **AgentMothman:** /is totally surprised

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** this is one of those earth things I don't understand

 **AgentMothman:** it's sarcasm. We talked about sarcasm.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** the slash is sarcastic

 **AgentMothman:** never mind

 **AgentMothman:** Hey, so when you're done being a loser, I'm going to send you some files on this case. And tell me what you think, I guess?

 **AgentMothman:** _[ITEM SENT]_

 **AgentMothman:** _[ITEM SENT]_

 **AgentMothman:** _[ITEM SENT]_

 **AgentMothman:** _[ITEM SENT]_

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** aaaaaaa stop! it makes awful noises!

 **AgentMothman:** _[ITEM SENT]_

 **AgentMothman:** OK. That's all of them.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** give me a second to look through all of...this. whatever this is.

 **AgentMothman:** It's not that far away actually. We could head over there tomorrow. Or whenever.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** NO

 **AgentMothman:** What?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** not another ghots! you're trying to kill me!

 **AgentMothman:** Come on, ZIM! I'm not trying to kill you...

 **AgentMothman:** You have a really interesting and unique connection to specters. I told you that, right? They...talk to you and feel really comfortable showing themselves around you. It's...incredible, really. I've never seen anything like it in all my years. I'd love to be in your shoes.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** no. no you don't. it's awful...they show me terrible things and i hate it its so cold and hard to breathe

 **AgentMothman:**...

 **AgentMothman:** Zim...look, can we compromise here?

 **AgentMothman:** We go. We just...look around. And the second you feel uncomfortable, we leave. No questions asked.

 **AgentMothman:** Okay?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:**...

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Ok.


	8. Mollis sed Fortis

_"Zim wasn't human and that seemed to have an interesting affect on how he perceived the paranormal and vice versa." -Abnegation, chapter 6._

* * *

 _Case #142_

 _Location:777 Mollis sed Fortis dr._

 _Usual reports of supernatural phenomenon. Very textbook. House is in a older part of town, so this is expected. House has had many owners and each one has left months within moving in. A very strong spirit? Or very weak people? Several of my contacts, in the Swollen Eyeballs, Truth Shrieker and my forums have investigated to no avail. Only minor occurrences, nothing to warrant such strong reactions from the owners. I'm bringing Zim. This will be our 4th case as allies. He is hesitant. His previous dealings with spirits have been very…powerful? They seem to be drawn to him. Or he can sense them easier. Maybe both._

* * *

The house was ridiculously dark. Dib swore that his flashlight hardly penetrated the shadows. He blindly felt around for a switch. The irken shuffled in behind him, grumbling as the door shut much too loudly. The sky outside was heavy with unshed rain and the air smelled electric. Zim was on edge.

Dib finally found something that felt like a light switch and flicked it up and down uselessly. The darkness remained. Zim growled and took out one of those really weird metal spider legs from his pak. The tip began to glow in a way that was very much unearthly. It gave off enough light that he didn't need his own.

Dib shoved his flashlight in his coat pocket. "Nice."

"What on earth would you do without me, fool?"

Dib scoffed and began to look around. "Well, I'd probably just stumble around in the darkness."

Zim sniffed and made sure to stay very close. "You'd bump into things and probably knock over some stupid heirloom and die. Or get eaten by a ghost."

It wasn't a cliché. No spider webs, no old dusty velvet curtains. No ticking grandfather clocks or taxidermied pets. It looked quite modern, actually. Hardwood and nice furniture. Shiny chrome appliances. But, it was riddled with various items; a vase, a broken picture frame, a few coffee cups. As if the people who had lived here left in a hurry. They took only what they needed.

The house had been abandoned for about six months now. Footprints in the dust,mud tracks from many paranormal enthusiasts tracked through the place.

"Do you remember the details of this case, Zim?" Dib asked, ignoring the 'eaten by a ghost' comment. Zim's light cast very long, pinkish shadows. "Six inhabitants, all leaving within a matter of weeks. They reported heavy foot falls, cold spots, breaking dishes, doors opening and closing, electronics malfunctioning and—" from above them, a loud thump broke the still air.

Zim screeched and jumped closer to Dib, his eyes wide and body tight with adrenaline. Dib had jumped as well (more from Zim's reaction than anything), but he recovered much quicker. "Come on." He whispered, booking it towards the stairs. The irken scrambled to keep up, mumbling things under his breath. Each step made a small squeak, betraying this place's age. The top of the stairs split into two narrow hallways. He stopped and listened for anything that might let him know which way to go. Nothing. He looked behind him. Zim stood a step below him, eyes very wide, breathing labored. The light illuminated his face in a way that left him looking very insect like.

"Do you-?"

"It's that way." The alien said, voice a bit too loud as he gestured to the right. Dib continued to stare at the irken's face for a second, wondering if Zim's certainty was due to his advanced hearing or his sensitivity to spirits. He took Zim at his word and crept down the hallway.

The carpet was thick under his boots. "Which room?" He asked, more to himself.

There were two doors on the left and three on the right. He opened the first on his right and found a tiny room that held nothing more than two huge book cases and a old chair. The one on his left revealed a bathroom. Modern tile, a broken mirror. A bath tub with some toiletries knocked into it.

"Be careful." He said quietly, as he stepped over the glass. It crunched under foot. What had broken it? He could see his face in what remained of the shards. Maybe some stupid teenagers? Maybe one of the other investigators? Or had the spirit done it?

The irken gasped and it sounded like a gunshot in the quiet. Dib's head twisted to the side quicker than it should. Zim was shaking. Dib could tell that, even from feet away. The light on the end of his spider leg flickered, never quite going out. Dib closed the distance between them. Zim's eyes were focused elsewhere, back down the hallway.

"What? What is it?" Dib asked, voice caught between concern and excitement.

"I-I…" And suddenly he could feel the cold as it washed over them. Clouds of air came from their lips and goose bumps broke out on his flesh.

"Holy..." Dib fumbled for his camera. The blinking light let him know it was on. "Zim, say something."

The irken seemed frozen in place, looking beyond the walls. But, when he saw the camera, a familiar sense of caution overtook him. His terrified expression changed very quickly to anger and he attempted to snatch the camera from Dib. The human backed up out of his reach.

"Give me that!"

"Why? It's not to film you, Zim. Remember where we are?" The irken stilled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself to protect from the cold.

"Of course. We're in this stupid haunted house."

"Right. And did you see something just now?" Zim looked anywhere but at the camera, at Dib. "Zim, come on! Did you see something? Or did you just sense it? Or was it something else like a sound? Wha—?"

"Cease talking!" Zim barked, waving his arms as if to shoo the questions away. "I…I don't know. I just…know."

"What do you know?"

"That…that it's…that this thing is…it's here and it's," He struggled to find the words. "upset." He whispered, going limp.

Dib let the camera fall a bit. He bit his lip and with hesitation turned to continue down the hallway. After a second, Zim followed him. Dib opened the next door and peered inside. A bedroom. A barren springbox, windows with no shades. Rain drops hit the glass.

"Oh great." Zim stomped into the room. "Did you even bring the umbrella in with you?"

Dib opened a closet. "No. That was YOUR job."

"No."

"Yep."

Zim pouted and leaned against the windowsill, watching the tiny rivulets of water race down the glass. The closet had some very ugly sweaters in it, boxes with what looked like receipts for the last ten years and a bowling ball. Many barren hangers hung from the inside, a mess of old metal. Everything smelt just a bit dusty and old.

Zim screamed. Glass shattered and Dib whirled around, hand going to the pocket that held his knife. Zim was scrambling away from the broken window, all spider legs shooting from his pak, taking him backwards and up and up so that he was hiding in the ceiling corner of the room.

Dib glanced from the window, back to ZIM. "What? What?"

Zim barred his teeth. "I saw its face! In the window!" He felt his heart leap with that age old combo of excitement and fear.

"What did it look like? And are you sure it wasn't just your face?"

"NO! It was…horrible." Zim spat. "It was all messed up. Like something had taken big chunks out of it."

Dib walked to the window. Water was dripping onto the seal now, splattering the carpet. "Did you break this?" He asked, picking up a fragment of glass. It felt very warm.

"D-Dib…" Zim's voice was very small, full of fear. He turned to look at the irken.

"What?"

"I…It's…it's here." And all at once everything went wrong.

The irken fell to the floor and the light went out, bathing them both in darkness, save for the street lights that leaked from the window. Dib scrambled to him, flipping him over just in time for him to start writhing and screaming. Dib felt real fear climb into his throat.

"No no no! I don't—" Dib tried to keep him still, tried to shake him. "Leave me alone! Leave him alone!"

The irken was ripped from him, lifted by nothing and nothing kept him in the air. "I'm not going to—" Zim gurgled and the way his eyes flickered from place to place, made it seem like he was seeing things Dib couldn't. Dib was too frightened to register how cold it was, how the air felt thin.

"I'm not! I'm not! I'm not a failure! Shut up! You're the one who's dead! I'm not the stupid ghost! I won't!" Zim screamed, hands over his antenna. Dib jumped to his feet and tried to grab the irken around his ankles, to pull him down and out of this.

"No! Leave him alone—I'm not going to help you if you touch him!"

Zim fell to the floor and Dib did his best to break the irken's fall.

Silence. Except for their heavy breathing and the rain. Somewhere a clock ticked.

"Zim? Zim are you okay?" He heard the alien swallow and saw his silhouette nod. Dib deflated on the carpet, relieved. "What the hell just happened?" Rain misted his glasses.

Zim hesitantly sat up, checking for injuries, most likely. "It…wants our help." The orange lights from outside very faintly illuminated his face.

* * *

They spent 3 hours digging in the back yard. Well, actually Dib dug in the back yard. Zim sat under the awning, arms around his knees to protect from the chill. He refused to go back inside.

Dib had no idea what he was even looking for. But, figured he'd know when he found it. The rain stopped but, he was still soaked to the bone. The dirt was mud and Dib couldn't stop thinking. About this strange ability Zim had. What it meant. Wished that he could see through Zim's eyes. Dib wished for lots of things.

He shivered and looked up from the stupid hole he'd dug himself. Zim had his eyes closed. Dib drove his handy,dandy shovel into the earth once more and hit something solid. He didn't get excited right away. He had found many rocks, some old toys, random metal parts, and animal bones. But the more he dug, the more he was convinced that this was it and when he pulled a heavy trunk from the sunken earth, Dib knew for sure.

He struggled for a few seconds trying to heft it up and felt the load loosen. Dib glanced up to see the irken pulling on the other end, face a mask of disgust at the mud. Zim broke it open with a well placed laser and Dib used his flashlight to illuminate the insides. Old clothes ,folded neatly. Some jewelry and nestled between it all a deadly looking sickle. It was still crusted with old blood. Their eyes met. Dib saw his own emotions reflected back at him.

* * *

 _Case #142 cont._

 _With the location of a missing murder weapon, the local police can reopen their unsolved case. When asked about how we had found the sickle, I explained the story and was, as expected brushed off and carefully disconnected from the case. Even ZIM who had a talent for making those around him listen (probably had something to do with how loud he was) was unable to make anyone believe us. We were just some crazy kids who had gone thrill seeking and managed to stumble upon something larger than ourselves. Until I can gather more details on who the spirit was and her larger story, this case is closed._

* * *

Zim was quiet in the passenger seat. It was 4 in the had kept us for a while, to complete their questionnaires. Dib was tired but, he had long since grown used to late nights. He pulled up next to the irken's house. The car shut off with a clunk and settled with several pops.

He waited for the alien. To leave, to speak, to move. Dib glanced over and found him curled up onto the seat, still and silent. The street lamp illuminated just enough for him to see an antenna as it poked out from the bundles of coats and scarves, to see a thin cheek bone and tiny fingers clutched in fists.

Sleeping? No. The thing that irkens did was comparable to sleep but it wasn't the same. Recharging, he had heard Zim say before.

Dib sighed internally and reached out, pushed the alien's shoulder. The reaction was violent. He uncoiled, gasping like he'd been held underwater for too long. When they'd crawled into the car, Zim had removed his disguise and tossed it aside. Now, in the darkness, Dib could see his glowing pink eyes, one of the most alien thing about him. They were wide and panicked, unseeing.

"Hey. You're fine. You're home." Dib mumbled and he got to see the panic subside, fade back to sleepiness. The car door opened. "Wait. Don't forget your disguise."

"Pfft, what kind of fool do you take me for?" Zim replied, words slurred slightly as he looked around for his stuff. Dib decided not to mention how Zim had left his disguise in Dib's house, car and backpack on several occasions.

"Hey, are you…?" He started, hoping Zim would know what he was asking without having to ask. Silence. "I mean, we don't…you don't have to do this kind of stuff anymore. Ghosts, I mean. I can do it on my own." He searched the alien's silhouette. Zim's shadow was silent. Dib wished he could see the other's expression, to try and gauge what he was thinking, something Dib had gotten better at as the years had gone on. The silence dragged on for so long that Dib almost gave up, took the silence as agreement.

"This is part of the Mission, yes?" Zim shifted to look at him. The orange street lamp was just bright enough. "We...protected the earth tonight. The humans."

Dib blinked. "Yes...not only will no one else have to suffer from the ghos-"

"Marlaine."

"What?"

"The ghost. Their name was Marlaine."

"See! That's what I mean Zim! I could've found that out with research and my connections! But, you just...what, knew? Did they tell you?"

Zim shook his head and looked back out the windshield. "I don't know. So many things, images and words happened. But, I can't remember it all...But, I knew that."

"And where to find the murder weapon." Dib reminded, drumming his fingertips on the steering wheel. Silence again. There were crickets chirping. Traffic sounds. Zim looked far away, eyes downcast and tired. "You saved them. The ghost. I don't know if you understand that. But, now they're free. Or at least they will be. It's a good step."

Zim nodded slowly, forehead furrowed. He opened the car door. The morning air was moist and chilly.

"Wait, Zim! So, what? What's your answer?" The tiny irken sighed.

"I hate it and I hate you. But, it's for the mission, Dib-Stink. And I will do anything for my mission." With that he shut the door and stalked off up his yard's pathway. Dib watched his ally until his front door shut and he disappeared from sight.

Well. He supposed that would suffice.

Zim, even after years of investigation, was still something of a mystery. Dib prided himself on being able to recognize the irken's expressions, and gauging of thought patterns and emotions. He had a high success rate. But, times like these showed him how much he still didn't know about Zim. Zim, who was terrified of ghosts (despite his protests to the contrary) but, still went into haunted houses. Zim who could see and feel spirits, to the point of knowing their locations and names and what they wanted. And he hated every second of it. But, he was there. Standing next to Dib and fighting for his new 'mission'.

And when Dib pulled into the garage and went to grab his backpack, he sighed. As predicted, there was a single large lavender contact. Zim had forgotten it. He carefully picked it up and examined it. What little light there was, glimmered off its surface. It was hard, unbending. But, fragile at the same time.

Dib knew he could break it with little effort. He held it delicately in his palm, planning on keeping it safe until he could return it.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Mollis sed Fortis means Delicate yet Strong in latin.**


	9. Chat 3

**AgentMothman** _is now online._

 **NORMALHUMANZIM** _is idle._

* * *

 **Agent Mothman:** Dear Space Lizard, in case you haven't noticed, which I wouldn't put past you, you've been missing for three days. As is it is stated in revised edition # 23 of our formal truce, at midnight of the 3rd day of an absent party, the other party is allowed to visit and if necessary break into the other person's house.

 **AgentMothman:** If you remember, this has happened at least 2 other times. We added the amendment because your house nearly killed me and almost voided our truce. Because you were marathoning old dictator documentaries and "didn't feel evil enough to go outside". It is now 10: 25 PM on the 3rd day of your absence. This is a prior warning so that when I break into your house to make sure you haven't been kidnapped or murdered and eaten by Gir, you don't get your uniform in a bunch.

 **AgentMothman:** I'm giving you till 11: 45 PM to respond or I'm coming over.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM** _is now online._

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I am fine. I've been busy. Do not worry yourself into a nervous mess like usual.

 **AgentMothman:** Oh shut up, I don't worry myself into anything.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** You do. All the time. You overthink everything.

 **AgentMothman:** Well SOMEONE has to think between the two of us **.**

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** That is extremely rude.

 **AgentMothman:** You know what else is rude?

 **AgentMothman:** Not hearing from someone for three days.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** That isn't rude. I was busy.

 **AgentMothman:** With what?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** That is none of your business.

 **AgentMothman:** Fine. Whatever. Just…remember our truce, you lizard.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Always, stink brain.

 **AgentMothman:** ANYWAY. Are you busy with whatever rn?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** No. I am quite free.

 **AgentMothman:** I'm gonna come pick you up then.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** For what?

 **AgentMothman** _is now offline._

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Now THAT is rude.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM** _is now offline._


	10. Sodality

It was freezing outside. Zim would go so far as to say that it was 'fucking' freezing. It was a word that Dib rarely used. Usually in cases of extremes, like when they were being chased by monsters or when he was really really angry. Zim had always tried his best not to pick up on human lingo since it was awful, but this word in particular felt right for the occasion.

The occasion being sitting in Dib's filthy car at 2 in the morning, on top of the highest hill in town, watching the skies for oddities (strange lights, UFOs, etc). That's what Dib said and that was what Dib was doing. Zim had maybe helped with that for a total of ten minutes but, now he was bored and cold and stuck here. The car had a heater but, the heat combined with the pure frozenness outside made for foggy windows, which defeated the purpose of looking out at them to see things.

He was curled into as tight of a ball as he could be. Zim should've been wondering what had prompted this sudden excursion. He might've been able to guess that since they hadn't been in contact for a few days, Dib was worried that Zim might fall back into his brain washed denial of his mission being a lie. As it was however, Zim felt like his brain was mush, everything chugging along sluggishly from the cold.

"Are you cold?" The annoyingly familiar voice of his ally asked.

"N-no. Of c-course not-t." Zim's teeth betrayed him as they chattered. He didn't have to look to know Dib's eyebrow would be raised incredulously.

"Irkens must have a lower body temperature. You seem to get colder easier." There he went. Hypothesizing, creating theories in his head about things he didn't understand.

"N-no." Zim replied simply, unable to muster the energy to put up a good argument. Dib sighed.

"Why don't you ever come prepared? You knew it was cold outside."

Zim only frowned. It wasn't his fault Dib had showed up at his doorstep and demanded that they go out and do..this. He hadn't had a lot of time to prepare. Besides how was he supposed to know it would be this cold? And that the earth monkey wouldn't be using the heater. And that earth cars were so inferior that you couldn't use the heat without it steaming up?

Another sigh. A bunch of shuffling around which Zim did his best to ignore. And something blessedly warm was tossed at his face. He flailed and tried to shove it away. It was dark and—and…oh it was the human's jacket. It smelled like him. Overwhelmingly so. Zim looked up, holding the article in his claws, confused.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Dib was looking out the window, arms crossed. "You're cold. I'm not a huge whiner."

Zim could see the human's breath. He could argue, toss it outside so no one could use it, be insulted etc. But, it was so warm and he was very cold. Zim greedily wrapped it around himself.

"You're welcome."

"Mmm." Zim replied. Silence.

"Hey." Dib's loud voice interrupted.

"What?" Zim's was muffled by the coat.

"Can I…ask you some questions? We're in a truce now and while I know a lot about you due to my years of researching. I guess there's some stuff that I don't…that I never got to find out via hours spent staring at you across the room or spying on you in your house."

Zim peeked an eye open, unaware that it had closed. "What kind of questions?"

"I don't know." Dib shrugged. "Nothing like…super serious or anything. And uh, if you have any you want to ask, I'd be okay with that."

Zim thought for a moment. The city beyond the car twinkled in the darkness. "Alright. But, I can veto the ones that I don't want to answer."

Dib was suddenly full of enthusiasm, turning in his seat to face Zim. "Deal." He rubbed his hands together, excited? Cold? The dark made it hard to make out an expression. "How…old are you?" The human ventured.

Zim's ancient habit of weighing information on how it could be used against him, reared its head. The human knowing his age was harmless and it's not like they were even fighting any more. "I have been in existence for…183 rotations." He could see Dib's face as he took in the weight of Zim's answer.

"Rotations? Of what?"

"Of Irk, of course."

"Oh. I'm guessing that is similar to years?" Zim waved a hand, causing the overly long sleeve to flop everywhere.

"The Earth's rotation is much longer."

"How much longer?"

"Uhhh. Quite a bit. A 'year' on Earth is about ten on Irk. We are close to our systems star. But are also one of the only planets near to it."

Dib was quiet. Thinking probably. He was always thinking. "So you're only like…18 in earth years."

"Pfft. I have done much, much more in my rotations than anyone on Earth had accomplished in a mere 18 years. Irkens grow fast. And time in space is quite relative. But, for the purposes of this conversation and if it makes sense to you, then yes. I am '18' in earth years."

"How fast?"

"How fast what?"

"How fast do Irkens grow?"

Zim was starting to enjoy this. He liked talking about himself and the greatness that was the Irken Empire. "We are a fighting race. The next generation of soldiers and workers for the Empire must be ready as quickly as possible. Mentally we are mature within hours of our being hatched. This is when all of Irken Knowledge is given to us. Physically, it takes us a mere ten rotations to become fully developed. Then another five to train. By our 20th we are given our assignment and officially encoded."

Dib gave a low whistle. "That's incredible. And seriously bizarre."

Zim scoffed. "No more bizarre than spending nearly a quarter of your life going through 'schooling' and growing and doing whatever worthless things you humans do."

That brought him to his next question. "How long…do you live?"

This time Zim was silent."I…don't know."

Dib blinked. "How can you not know?"

The irken shrugged. "No one knows. Most Irkens die in battle."

"Come on! There has to be some older irkens that are still kicking it."

"Of course there are. Ancient diplomats and generals exist."

"How old are they?"

"Eh. The oldest that I am aware of is…Ambassador Tick at 4289 rotations."

"4289…that's like…almost 430 years old! Wow!"

Zim rolled his eyes at the continued usage of 'years'. "That is the oldest currently alive."

"Have there been older?"

"Yes. Tallest Ashima lived to be nearly 10,000 rotations but was assassinated."

"So…basically you just have no idea when Irkens die..naturally? Or if they even can?" Dib was running a hand through his hair. Zim swore he was vibrating, he was so excited. It was easy to tell. It was when his voice got higher and he talked really fast.

Zim liked talking about himself, he didn't like talking about death. But, it was extremely impressive, he must admit.

Especially to that of a human who might only live to the ultimate age of a hundred "years". The idea struck him as being inefficient and quite pathetic. Humans were frail things.

Even the one before him. He frowned and looked out the windshield again. This conversation was troublesome.

"I have a question for you, stink." He said, merely to stop thinking.

"Really?" Dib asked, obviously surprised.

"Why is your head so big?"

"Oh my fu-. What's your _problem_ , you lizard?"

Zim smirked, glancing side eyed at the human, who looked so insulted, face a mask of betrayal…He snickered, hand over his mouth to try and stifle it. But, he heard a small breathy laugh in response, the kind that was unwilling and annoyed but it was there none the less.

As if it was a kind of approval, it only made Zim's snickering change to laughter. Dib's breathy laughter escalated until he too was laughing, less at his own expense and more at the irken's genuine mirth. It wasn't evil or unkind. But, mischievous and infectious.

And so they laughed together. Zim didn't think about how he had never done this with another living being. And Dib didn't think about no one had ever really shared a joke with him or playfully made fun of him. It went on for much longer than it probably should have since it wasn't really that funny. But, it was just…nice.

When it finally died down into just silly echoes of giggles, Dib started up the car. "Let's get out of here. It's fricking freezing."

"Of course! Now that you're the one without a coat! I told you it was cold!"

"Shut up." Dib grinned, turning on the heater full blast.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **hi! I liked this chapter a lot. It was fun. I hope you like it too! Thanks for the super lovely comments btw! it really does make me smile and eager to keep writing!**


	11. Cycle of Denial- Flash Flood

1\. **Calm him down.** Or at least try. He won't remember any of it. The truce, the mission, or any of the last few months. It will have been replaced with an wall of denial. You will still be his enemy, earth is still ripe for conquest.

2\. **Carefully approach and introduce the truce in all its overly rewritten glory.** Show him the words that keep evolving but, whose meaning stays the it slow. There is no tricks, no traps, no double meanings or back stabbing. This is true. He won't trust you. But, he also won't understand the urge to trust you anyway.

3\. **Break the bad news. Wait the storm out.** He won't believe it. Offer all the evidence you have gathered for times like these. Present it one at a time. Answer his doubts with truth, with no room for arguments. Break it down, break the walls down, break his lies and self deception down. Break him down.

4\. **When he is at his lowest, reoffer the truce and the mission.** Know that he will take it even while still being afraid that this time will be the time he won't. Watch him pick up the pieces of himself, determined and eager to start again. He recuperates faster and faster each time.

5. **Let things return to normal. As normal as it can be.**

6\. **Make notes on the circumstances that could have driven him over the brink, back to his old mindset and how to better prevent it.**

7. **Repeat.**

* * *

ZIM wasn't sure why it happened. He liked to think of himself as someone who was far from weak minded. The opposite really. His mind was incredible and powerful and all around amazing. So, how was it that this kept happening?

Each time it was like he was waking up from a disgustingly long nap. A dreamless, uncomfortable nap. Everything was confusing, he didn't know the time or much of it had passed.

It was always Dib standing there with the truce and a look of...pity and determination on his ugly face. And each time, after the initial rush of weak emotions (despair,disbelief,fear) it was as if none of it had happened.

He could compare it to a flash flood. The idea of which scared the daylights out of him but, as a metaphor it would suffice.

Unexpected, hints of thunder, flashes of lightning and next thing he knew he was drowning in the past. Emotions,memories,old habits, old dreams and ideas. Everything he was now, washed away violently by who he used to be.

Dib pulled him from the rushing water and breathed life back into him again in the form of their truce, their mission.

* * *

ZIM stared down at the limp form of GIR, usually so loud and obnoxious. Eyes dark, limbs splayed. Cold metal without a soul. Just like the first time he'd ever seen the robot.

A gift from the Tallest. A true mark of an Invader. Finally.

* * *

 _Thunder rumbled. Clouds were darkened to nearly black,burdened with unshed rain._

* * *

There was a tornado warning. Dib said it was fine. A few counties over. Whatever that meant.

Every radio, tv, phone went off with the same montone, loud buzzers. It reminded him of the sound that had played before Invader training drills.

His fellow wanna-be invaders huddles in the barracks waiting for their cue. Before the day was over, they would know who couldn't cut it.

ZIM was the shortest one in his group but, he was the fastest and he wanted it the most. The buzzers were loud in his antenna.

* * *

 _Lighting struck. Somewhere rain was falling hard._

* * *

Irkens always ate sugar. It was a huge part of their diet, it was nearly in everything.

But, pure grains of sugar was rare. He'd only ever had it once. When he'd graduated from the Academy and all his fellow graduates had thrown something of a party.

He hadn't been invited. But, he'd gone anyway.

ZIM's eyes shut with the taste.

* * *

 _Water rumbled louder than the thunder itself. It was up to his knees._

* * *

The moon blocked the sun. It was hot outside despite it looking like nighttime. Gir ran around him in a circle, screaming and minimoose was 'nyeh'ing something at him as they walked.

ZIM stared up at the eclipse, feeling something stir in him. The first planet he'd ever landed on. Vort had a near constant solar eclipse. Lucky for the vortians, they had multiple suns.

The first time he'd seen it, ZIM had been struck with surreality. Nothing had felt safe or real.

* * *

 _The flood was coming and he wasn't afraid. He never noticed it until it was too late._

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for all the lovely comments and support! It really does mean the world to me. We're over half way done with this section of the story.**


	12. Lurpeko

_Agent Mothman,_

 _Your partner's application request has been verified and accepted. We look forward to working with Agent CrimsonSpider. There is an induction ceremony in a few weeks, if you wish to attend._

 _Now, I hope you are ready to get to work immediately. I've attached directions and further details about a case. It doesn't seem to be anything too exciting (sorry). Lots of energy read outs but, little else. Agent Darkbooty wants some kind of confirmation and report filed. Check it out and see what you can come up with._

 _-Agent Tunafish_

* * *

They had been hiking for hours. Dib stared down at the map he'd printed off before they'd left, brows furrowed in concentration. _It's gotta be close._

"What?" Zim grumbled, irritably taking off his wig for the hundredth time to wipe away sweat.

"What?" He must've spoken out loud. Dib shoved the map into his pocket and stopped despite the urge to keep walking. Zim's breathing was labored. The tiny irken had to take four steps for everyone of Dib's. He took a swig from his water bottle and watched his partner slow to a stop, looking pretty ungrateful for the rest. "Nothing. Just looking at the stupid map."

ZIM made a motion, a hand extended, fingers grabbing at the air. Dib dug the crumpled paper from his pocket and gave it to the irken who worked to smooth it out. He doubted the alien would be able to direct them any better than Dib had been doing but, didn't say that, instead just took the opportunity to check their surroundings a bit. The path they were on had obviously not been traversed in quite a while. Vegetation was creeping along the walkway. Tall trees surrounded them on every side. Forests were a common place for all kinds of paranormal activity. Less energy interference from the living mean more ghosts and other spirits. And the isolation was quite desirable to many creatures. They were currently a day away from town and several hours from any kind of civilization.

A line had formed on ZIM's forehead as he tried to find where they were based on the tiny squiggles, colors and english words. Circled in red was their destination. A red arrow and several question marks peppered its edges. Unable to decipher anything of use, he shoved the map back at the human, with more force than was probably necessary. Dib took it in a stride, replacing it in his pocket before he kept walking. Zim begrudgingly followed.

"You know you can take your disguise off? We're far away from anyone that might see you." In response, the irken just grumbled.

Up ahead was a wooden sign. Dib jogged to reach it. **'Lurpeko'** was spelled out in metal letters. He opened the map again, despite having almost memorized it. There. They were close. Almost on top of the place Agent Tunafish had wanted them to check out. Time to leave the path behind. He started into the forest, aware of the irken's second of hesitation before he followed.

The further the crept away from the nice little gravel walkway, the more Dib became aware of bird songs. Or rather the lack of it. That was a good sign. It meant they were getting closer. The hair stood up on his arms, a tell tale sign of some kind of supernatural energy. Dib could feel it in his stomach. It pulled him forward like a magnet. Whatever it was, was strong. He looked behind him to make sure ZIM was still keeping pace only to find the irken had fallen way behind and was standing with his hands over his antenna, eyes tightly closed.

"Hey." Dib closed the distance between them. That was another sign that they were close. ZIM felt it too. "You okay?"

Dib clutched at the straps of his backpack. Anticipation thrummed in his blood. He wanted to keep moving. A tiny voice whispered ' _If you were alone you would already be there, in the thick of it.'_ He shoved it away.

Zim shook his head. Not in a 'yes' or 'no', but like he was shaking something off. "I'm fine. Let's keep moving." Then he took off, walking faster than he had the whole trip. Dib blinked and sped up his own pace.

They walked around boulders, jumped over logs, skirted massive trees...Dib skidded to a stop reaching out to grab the irken's arm before he tumbled headfirst into what sprawled out before them. And below them. There was a massive hole in the ground. It was long enough across that Dib didn't think he could jump across it. It's length was that of a small house, he guessed. Nothing was growing within a few feet of the hole.

Dib peered down, wondering just how deep it sun did little to illuminate it. He looked around before he spotted a rock. He held it in his hand for a second, feeling the rough stone before he dropped it into the darkness.

They both listened. The answering sound happened much sooner than expected and ZIM jumped a bit because it was decidedly metallic. It echoed like whatever it had hit was hollow. Dib dug his flashlight out and knelt at the edge of the crevice, shining the light below. He felt the irken move closer. It was less than 20 feet, Dib gauged. The ground below was starkly grey metal. He squinted and dragged the flashlight along until he found what looked like a hatch.

Dib looked up at the irken. Their eyes met and ZIM began shaking his head. "No! We're just supposed to check it out! That's what the stupid paper said. Not...not go down there!" Zim crossed his arms, feeling very on edge.

"Come on, Zim! What can we learn just from being up here?" Dib was already looking around for something to tie a rope around. "It might not even open. If it doesn't, we'll go." He bargained, digging out climbing rope from his trusty backpack.

Zim watched the human tie a knot around a tree. "I'll stay up here. You check if it opens. If not I will have to help pull your stupid face up. And if it does open...I'll follow you."

Dib didn't really need any help getting out. Years of climbing,running,pushing,pulling,swimming etc all in the name of chasing the paranormal had given him a bit of muscle. But, he declined to mention that.

Zim held the light while Dib ventured down into the crack. His boots hit the metal with heavy clunks. The wheel of the hatch was rusted and tightly sealed. Dib pulled with all his might, feeling it give a bit before it refused to move any more. He cursed and stood, to look up at the light holder whose lenses did little to mask his wide, nervous eyes.

"Hey, it started to move. Come give me a hand." Dib got to see the alien's eyes narrow, annoyed.

"It didn't open! Let's go!"

Dib brushed the rust onto his jeans. "It almost is! Come on, ZIM!" He barely caught the flashlight as it was thrown at him. Dib scowled, and used it to watch the irken as he scrambled down the rope with a surprising agility.

Dib shoved the flashlight into his mouth, kneeling across from his partner who was already gripping the wheel. They strained and grunted, the wheel slowly screeching,slowly loosening...until with a loud clunk, they flung the hatch open.

Another dark hole greeted them. Dib pulled the slightly saliva-y light from his mouth to shine it below. A metal ladder led to what looked like black and white tile. A rush of fear, excitement and confusion rose up in him. He glanced over to ZIM and was surprised to find the same emotions written across his face.

Dib handed the irken the flashlight and went to start climbing down the hole. Zim grabbed a bunch of trench coat fabric to stop him. _This was a bad idea._ Some voice inside Zim screamed. Normally, he would say screw bad or good ideas. All that mattered was action. That was how he worked. But, something about the paranormal, about this place...it tightened his muscles, made him jumpy, anxious,cautious.

"What?" Dib barked, irritated.

"This...we shouldn't..." He had no evidence that anything was wrong. Just a gut feeling.

Dib's own gut told him the same thing. But, it was overshadowed with anticipation, the euphoria of discovery. "I'm going in there, ZIM. You don't have to follow me." He shrugged the irken off and kept descending.

Zim watched him go. He growled and chucked the flashlight down past the human before tossing a leg over the edge of the hatch to follow.

The irken didn't need any kind of light to see in the dark but, he pulled up his pak leg's light anyway.

They had entered through an emergency exit, if the flickering green 'EXIT' sign was any indication. Whatever this place was, it had power. Together they turned and made their way down the hallway. The tile squeaked faintly under their boots. The walls were subtly curved on each side. The air smelled stale and reeked of antiseptic.

"Agent Tunafish didn't say anything about this..." Dib murmured, directing the beam of light along the walls to search for any clues.

ZIM huffed. A noise between laughter and a scoff. The human's face was bright and open with curiosity and anticipation. A rare sight indeed. He tore his gaze away from the stupid human's face in order to actually observe their terrible surroundings, antenna perked for anything outside of their footsteps and breathing.

They came to a door and were unable to open it as it needed a keycard and had no visible handle. But, a sign on the wall announced it as ' _Sample Processing'._ They reluctantly moved on, reading any other door signs that they came to. Other doors apparently led to the _'Stability Chamber', 'Injections Room',_ and the all important ' _Break Room'._

Zim growled. "Why does the break room need a key card?!"

Dib directed the flashlight's beam ahead of them, already moving on. "It's a break room only for the VIP."

Zim ignored his own jitteriness, and not for the the first time felt a stab of rage (and envy) that Dib seemed so utterly calm. Not only calm, but eager! Something invisible drew him forward, a gut deep passion. ZIM took quick steps to keep up, hating how it echoed along the long hallway.

"What even is this place?" There was something else here. Besides their breathing and footsteps. His antennae twitched. It was an ever present humming. Electricity? The long dormant machines? Working to what?

"How should I know?" Dib stepped up to the newest door on their left and shone the light over the sign, "Analyzing." he read aloud, aware that his normal volume had fallen dramatically till it was barely above a whisper.

"Analyzing what?" Zim asked. Too loud, too close. Dib glanced over and down. Zim's hands were clenched, antenna stiff and twitching, eyes wide. The light from his pak legs basked them both in a ethereal pink glow.

They kept moving. The end of the hallway led to a forked pathway, more doors, more mystery.

"Dib." Zim hissed through clenched teeth. "We've seen enough of this place. We can tell your stupid organization that we came, saw a weird underground...THING and THEY can come see it."

Dib was already walking down the left hallway. "OUR stupid organization, Agent. Now, shut up and let's move."

"I HATE you."

"Uh huh."

Zim stomped after the human, watching his back as they ventured further into the darkness, deep underground. Edging away from the exit, from their only exit. Stepping deeper into some irk forsaken place that hummed with useless energy, smelt like someone had been cleaning it for hundreds of years without a purpose other than to clean.

Something tickled in the back of his mind. Something he'd felt before, many times. All of them during the screamed danger and unknowable terror. It screamed at him to leave, to save himself and never look back. Simultaneously there was a pull in his spooch and it drew him forward. A primitive curiosity, discovering things he'd never learned of before. And he had all of irken knowledge inside his brains. More knowledge than the humans could ever catalog and never had he encountered anything like this...like ghosts and magic and monsters. The scientist inside of him found everything about the paranormal utterly infatuating...

"Zim!" Dib shouted. The alien jumped, going into a fighting position automatically, before realizing that he'd been spacing out, thinking.

"What?!" He shouted back, twice as loud, angry that he'd been caught unawares. Dib scowled, unconsciously wincing from the noise.

"Shut up. Look, this door has no keycard scan. Just a normal lock."

Zim grumbled, stepping forward to examine it. "Where does it go to?"

"According to the sign, ' _Reception'_. A reception area? What on earth is this place?"

Zim easily lasered away the lock, and the human eagerly pulled the door open.

They both took a step back. This was the only place that looked as if anyone (or thing) had been here. What was once a reception area was a disaster. Chairs and tables overturned and torn to shreds.

The smell was immediate. Dib plugged his nose and ZIM firmly shut his mouth. Obvious decay lingered in the air. Something was rotten under the torn fluff and splinters.

Zim began kicking the stuff up, searching. He wasn't unfamiliar with the scent. Being a soldier meant seeing (and smelling) death.

Dib almost stopped him but, had to take a break outside lest he lose the granola bar he'd eaten on the hike. Dib himself had seen dead things. Zombies, recent corpses killed by whatever manner of monster...but, he was prepared in those instances. That had been quite unexpected and bile rose in his throat at the scent. And it was hard to get used to the smell of rotting flesh. He swallowed and with some quick breaths of clean air, went back inside to help.

There were multiple bodies. There had to be. They had been there for...who knows how long. But, they recognized the mostly decayed limbs. At least six arms. Four legs. A torso.. None of which were connected. Whatever had killed these people was violent and had taken trophies.

Zim got a keycard off a body (face a mask of disgust) and glanced over at the human who was bent over the reception desk, brows furrowed as he shuffled through papers. Dib did these stupid missions all the time. He'd done them for years before ZIM had come. Dove unthinkingly into haunted houses, werewolf chases, mysterious labs...and he would continue to do so no matter what. Dib was unable to resist his unnatural curiosity for the things that couldn't be explained. It kept him coming back again and again, a brilliant mind that could so easily attain anything else and was challenged only by this.

Even if that thing hurt him. ZIM remembered seeing scars. Gashes and bruises, red human blood from thin scratches and... Zim looked down near his boot where the dead torso from some poor human lie. Bile rose up in the back of his throat and he took a big step back.

Humans were so fragile. So messy. Earth needed a protector. He straightened, giving Dib one last look before he continued to search the room.

Another EXIT sign led to two large doors. He tried his keycard and it beeped at him, an accepting green light illuminated the darkness. The doors opened for him and revealed another vast tunnel. It was paved and led...somewhere. He returned to the reception area to find Dib, stuffing papers into his bag.

Zim walked over to the last section of the room he had yet to search, finding another door on the opposite edge of the room. Or rather the hole where the door used to be. The door itself was off its hinges, scratched and dented. Another hideous dark hallway, trails of blood leaving the area that his light reached. Movement behind him, a familiar presence next to him.

"Did you find anything?" Zim asked, turning halfway to observe the human.

"Kind of." Dib replied, eyes never leaving the dark in front of them. "I probably would've gotten more from the computer. But, the monitor is busted. So,I'll have to come grab it later. I just scanned the stuff I found...from what I can gather this place...Lurpeko Labs...was doing some kind of highly illegal experimenting. All kinds of genetic mutations and splices with already supernatural creatures..." He shook his head, finally flicking on his light and shining it down the hall. "Textbook foolishness. They probably created something they couldn't handle and it..."

Zim didn't need Dib to finish his sentence. They both stood on the cusp of the darkness, knowing they could go down the rabbit hole. Knowing they would probably find more dead bodies, more locked doors. And maybe, most probably a monster made by man, strong enough to rip bodies apart. Strong enough to tear metal doors off its hinges.

Dib stepped forward. Zim put a hand across the door jamb to stop him, jaw set. "No, Dib."

"What?" Dib said, a scowl already forming on his face.

"I said _no_...we've seen enough. Have enough. Let's leave."

The human glowered down at Zim.

"But, we need to know what did this! And stop it. Kill it."

Zim whirled around and made himself stand as tall as he could. "Why?! There's no humans to protect. They're already dead. Due to their own folly. I understand your curiosity, Dib, but not if it gets us killed. We have no weapons, no idea of this things strengths or weaknesses..." He shook his head and crossed his arms. "I refuse to go any further. And I refuse to let you go and die."

Dib felt the voices in his head rising up again. If he was alone,if Zim wasn't here...he would be already heading into the darkness, already unlocking doors and discovering what could have done such a thing to these people...and...his eyes darted about the endless black,unseeing.

And Zim was right.

Wow. Zim was right and it was the worst day ever.

Dib sighed and stepped back. ZIM's instincts were always right in cases like this. They would tell the Swollen Eyeballs about their findings and a team could handle this. A team who had experience dealing with this kind of stuff. A team made up of more than a barely out of his teens paranormal investigator and a tiny ex-evil alien. Despite their combined strength and skill, they really would probably stand no chance. Especially if this thing had been living here for such a long time. It probably knew every nook and cranny.

He looked down at the irken who was still flushed with anger. "Alright. Come on. We can still probably unlock some of those other doors on our way out with the keycard you found. Maybe we'll find some info that the Eyeballs can use."

Zim deflated a bit with relief. "Good thinking."

* * *

 _Agent Tunafish,_

 _The full report has been attached to this message. It's...a bit more than high energy readings. Please, keep us in the loop about any further action that will be taken in accordance with this case._

 _-Agent Mothman & Agent CrimsonSpider_

* * *

The sun was kind of blinding after being underground for hours. They sealed the hatch as tightly as they could and scaled their way out of the hole.

In Dib's bag he had several files, a flashdrive, some disks and many,many pictures in his camera of the rooms they'd gotten into (including the break room). Each one had helped satiate his curiosity a bit, but also led to even more questions. Hopefully, the Eyeballs could answer them for him eventually.

They retraced their steps, hoping to make it back to camp before night fell. They talked about Lurpeko Labs, tossing ideas,information, observations,theories back and forth as they walked the dusty trail, over the campfire Dib made and late into the darkness when the stars spread brightly across the sky.


	13. Chat 4

**NORMALHUMANZIM** _is now online._

 **AgentMothman** _is now online._

* * *

 **AgentMothman:** hey

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** why do so many people try to sell me things?

 **AgentMothman:** a girlyranger?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** NO. a vacume salesman.

 **AgentMothman:** ah. Idk. just stop opening the door.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** but then GIR opens it anyway and then i have to deal with the salesperson AND GIR!

 **AgentMothman:** then? Just get rid of GIR? I still don't understand why you keep him. He's literal garbage? He's unhelpful and loud and kind of gross?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** you wouldn't understand. He was a gift.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I guess.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** SHUT UP. I AM NOT GETTING RID OF HIM. I DO NTO CARE IF HES LOUD AND STUPID A ND GROSS HES MINE

 **AgentMothman:** ok ok chill. I won't bring it up again.

 **AgentMothman:** ANYWAY

 **AgentMothman:** I wanted to ask you something.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** what is it now?

 **AgentMothman:** I turn 20 in a few weeks and my dad is holding a stupid party thing at his work. A kind of, 'Look at My Son Who I For Some Reason Still Think Is Going to Run This Place Someday Despite Him Literally Never Being Interested In It' thing and inviting all kinds of stuffy people who I don't know like world leaders and other big scientists and family I haven't seen or talked to since I was four.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** so?

 **AgentMothman:** SO

 **AgentMothman:** I'm kind of...inviting you?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** oh.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** why?

 **AgentMothman:** frickin. Idk? I guess because we're partners and allies? You don't have to come. I didn't expect you'd want to. I don't even want to go. I just...thought I'd ask.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** alright.

 **AgentMothman:** alright, what?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I will come to your pathetic party.

 **AgentMothman: ...**

 **AgentMothman:** really?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** yess?

 **AgentMothman:** Ok. cool.

 **AgentMothman:** it's next month. On the 16th. I can pick you up before I go over there, if you want. It's blacktie. But, I honestly could not care less what anyone wears.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** what does that mean?

 **AgentMothman:** Blacktie? It just means people should wear fancy clothes. Not like...jeans and tshirts. Like dresses and tuxedos and suits and that kind of crap.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I see...

 **AgentMothman:** like I said though, you don't need to worry about that. You wear a ...uniform thing already right? That's fancy enough.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** hmm. What are YOU wearing?

 **AgentMothman:** uhh idk probably something my dad picks for me. Probably some kind of tux thing.

 **AgentMothman:** enough about the silly party anyway.

 **AgentMothman:** I got a response back from Agent Tunafish about the labs. I'll send you everything she gave me.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** NO IT SOUNDS AWFUL WHEN YOU SEND THINGS

 **AgentMothman:** fine. I'll EMAIL it to , she says that they sent a team and had no casualties with taking down the...thing. It was super gross. There's some pictures attached. All post mortem, obviously. Its like nothing I've ever seen before...its like a hybrid with a chupacabra and a grassman and...maybe a human? I don't know. I hope the autopsy or the files they find will tell us more.

 **AgentMothman:** For now though, Agent Darkbooty wants us to keep looking into the labs itself. You said that something as intense as what they were doing couldn't be confined to that place and I feel the same. Agent Darkbooty has given me permission to search through some old archives looking for cases that might contain similarities to this one.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** AURHUGH

 **AgentMothman:** What?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** this thing is hideous

 **AgentMothman:** I know.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** almost as ugly as you.

 **AgentMothman:** wow. Says the talking lizard.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** did you already look through the archive?

 **AgentMothman:** most of it. I've found some stuff that looks promising. In fact,

 **AgentMothman:** _[ITEM SENT]_

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** UHFKSDHF WHY

 **AgentMothman:** right. Sorry. Just one more.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** NO

 **AgentMothman:** _[ITEM SENT]_

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I WILL KILL YOU

 **AgentMothman:** just look at the things i sent you.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** uhhh

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** you think there's another lab

 **AgentMothman:** yes. Or rather, several labs. Ours is just one they had to evacuate.

 **AgentMothman:** I think I have an idea where one might be, given past events. But, we need to stake it out first.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:right.** When?

 **AgentMothman:** hmm. How about tomorrow? it 's gonna be a trip. A few days drive.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** ugh.

 **AgentMothman:** I know you hate cars.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** lets just take my voot cruiser for irks sake! It's much faster! And less stupid!

 **AgentMothman:...**

 **AgentMothman:** But its so small.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** NUH UH

 **AgentMothman:** it is. But, fine. I'll come to your house at 1 pm.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** GOOD.


	14. Change

**Notes:**

 **Sorry this is short. But, I've been a bit unmotivated lately. I promise this story isn't dead. I have FULL intentions of finishing it.**

* * *

Zim opened the door before Dib had the chance to knock. Earth's summer smacked him in the face and a sweat immediately broke out on his forehead.

Dib looked even worse for wear,pale face flushed pink from the merciless sun. But at least he was wearing a tshirt and shorts, his backpack slung over his shoulders. The look was vastly different than his usual dark demeanor (dark shirt,pants,coat,boots,hair). And a white baseball hat on his head completed it all, successfully hiding his infamous cowlick.

"Hi." Was the human's short greeting.

Zim stepped back to let Dib inside. "You look weird." He returned, watching the human eagerly step out of the heat.

"Thanks. So do you. Like all the time." Zim stuck his tongue out. "It's fricking hot outside. No one in their right mind would have a trenchcoat on in this weather."

Zim squinted at his partner who was rustling through his backpack for something. "But, you wear it literally all the time. I'd be surprised if you didn't sleep with it on."

"Well, for one, shut up. And secondly, I'm less conspicuous this way. If we're doing a stake out, we gotta look normal. And not like two freaks."He yanked something from his bag, breathing a small 'ah-ha!' in triumph and held it out for the irken.

Zim looked at the...thing? Fabric? He took it gingerly, and after a moment realized it was a 't shirt', presumably because it was a shirt shaped in the letter 't'? Humans were stupid.

It was light grey and pretty soft as if it had been worn and washed many times. There were some words on it, 'Space Kid', and a tiny red planet underneath the font.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Wear it? Come on, Zim. We got a long day ahead of us, keep up."

The offending fabric was thrown at the human's sweaty face. "No."

Dib threw it back. "Yes."

Zim tossed it on the ground. "Absolutely not."

"Wait. 'No' to keeping up? Or no to wearing the shirt?"

ZIM crossed his arms. "No, to the horrid shirt. It's an awful color and I like my uniform just fine, thank you."

The human rolled his eyes. "It's just for today, ZIM. You can take it off later."

The irken maintained his icy glare. "No."

"Zim. It's frickin' hot outside. This will be cooler, anyway."

Silence. Pouty, miserable silence.

"It's for the mission, spaceboy." Dib picked the shirt up off the ground and offered it to the alien. Who, looked from the shirt to Dib and back to the shirt again before he yanked it from his hands. His expression one of violent distaste.

"I hate you."

Dib shrugged. "What else is new?"

The irken undressed and redressed without any kind of embarrassment or modesty. He'd always assumed that ZIM's body would be just as green and featureless as his face was. And it was for the most part. No belly button, no nipples. Just a wide expanse of ivy skin, laced with paler, slightly pink scars. His belly was a lighter green than the rest of him.

Not for the first time, he tried to guess the alien's skin texture. Would it be like a humans? Or scaly? Slimy? Smooth like a bug's exoskeleton?

Dib's old shirt (the last time he'd worn it had been sometime in 3rd grade) fit Zim just fine. It was actually really weird seeing the irken in human clothes. It made him seem...both at once more and less alien.

Zim stared at his uniform...the same outfit he'd been wearing since...since forever. It was warm and flexible and a symbol of the empire. Bright, vibrant and showy. The fabric he wore now felt...wrong.

It was too loose, too soft, dull and smelt like Dib. It was official. In his hands he held the final piece of the empire's hold on him.

Dib turned away again, digging in his bag to pull out another hat. "Here."

Zim had to put his uniform on the couch in order to grab what was given to him.

Dib watched his ally put it on. The hat used to be Gaz's and was purple and feminine and Zim wore it like it was made for him. "Nice. Are you ready?"

Zim swallowed. "Almost. I just gotta..." He reached into a table next to the couch and pulled out his false painted lenses.

Oh. Right. It was so easy to forget that Zim needed to look human, sometimes. Zim blinked irritably as he put them on and Dib watched, unsure how he felt about it. The irken's fake eyes had always bothered him. They were like a doll's. An impossible violet, shiny and un-dialiting. Dib shook himself and tugged his bag on.

Zim folded his uniform and placed it in his pak for the earliest opportunity to change back into it. He nodded at the human and together they rode up to the landing bay in his attic. They climbed into the voot cruiser and took off.

* * *

Zim never put his uniform back on.

He wore Dib's old clothes, stuff too small to fit Gaz anymore, cheap things from department stores. He wore shirts and leggings, shorts and skirts, dresses and sweat pants. He wore vibrant colors, soft fabrics, warm and cool. He wore hats and scarves, coats and ponchos, hoodies and hats. He wore rain-boots and tennis shoes, normal boots, heels (which felt so illegal) and flip flops. He wore gloves of every color and he adored socks.

His wardrobe was a fashion disaster but, he loved every single article of clothing.

It was freedom. It was liberating. No one could force him to wear anything. It wasn't required. It wasn't a symbol of loyalty or status. It was indulgent and comfortable and glorious.

Dib noticed what Zim didn't. That he went weeks without falling back into denial. Without going back to being a tool for the empire to use. A defective, broken, alone tool that had been abandoned and banished. The clothes seemed to emphasize that Zim was a...creature, a being, someone who had thoughts and feelings that were unique and sprung from his experiences. That his existence was not merely for an empire that hated him. It was for himself.

Even if Zim never thought those things, Dib had a feeling that it was the case. It was good for him. And Dib encouraged it the best he could. With each day that went by and the Zim he had come to know, stayed, the more relieved he felt.


	15. A Birthday

**A.N: Hi! I had fun with this chapter! Thank you all so much for the lovely comments 3 Each one makes me feel so happy and appreciated and motivated!**

* * *

Dib had never really cared about his birthday.

It had never been a cause for celebration before. They used to go for dinner when he was younger. But, the last ten years or so had been phone calls and cards. Pats on the back and money. Dib had never really WANTED anything, either. When your dad was rich, you could buy whatever you wanted. But, he also wasn't much for possessions anyway. Nearly everything he owned had its purpose and when it fulfilled that purpose he recycled it, gave it away or threw it out.

Birthdays never felt like a big deal to him. He remembered seeing kids in high school bring balloons and flowers for their friends. They'd sing each other happy birthday in the cafeteria and wear fake crowns with things like 'Birthday Queen/King' on them. Dib would probably die from embarrassment if anything like that had ever happened to him.

So, the very idea of such a big party, of music and stacks of presents and a giant cake and people he didn't know all wishing him 'happy birthday', made him faintly nauseous. Especially since, he knew the ulterior motive behind it. Dad wanted the world to see him. To know his son for when the day came that he would take over the business.

Gaz had left nearly an hour ago. He'd caught a glance of her outfit. It was black and purple and very frilly. A strange combo of femininity and darkness. That was Gaz.

This morning she'd made him pancakes,given him a drawing she'd done of mothman and a mumbled happy birthday before vanishing. He'd hung the picture up on his wall and the pancakes had been delicious.

He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. The tux felt...weird. It fit him perfectly but it was stiff. All of it black except for the bow tie, a bright blue. The person in the mirror didn't look like him. He sighed and resigned himself to a night of misery before turning away and pulling his phone out.

* * *

 **8/16/20,**

 _4:50 pm_

 **Big head:** Hey I'm leaving to pick you up. Be ready when I get there.

 **Space Lizard:** I am always ready

 **Big head:** yeah ok

* * *

Luckily, most of the day had been rainy so the evening wasn't nearly as hot as it had been as of late. So, at least it didn't feel like torture wearing his tux.

He knocked at the door and fought back a yawn. He'd been up all night, going through the data the eyeball's had managed to get back from the Lurpeko labs. Not very smart since he'd known he had to go to the stupid party but, he hadn't really cared at the time.

The irken opened the door and then shut it behind him.

"Hi." he said.

Dib blinked and stepped out of his way.

"Hi. You're uh, you're wearing a dress."

It honestly shouldn't have surprised him. Zim had always worn a dress like thing. It was probably actually a tunic? But it had been so long on him it was basically a dress.

But, ever since he'd convinced the alien to take off his uniform for human clothes, Zim had been wearing a whole kaleidoscope of clothing.

Zim obviously didn't care about what was 'socially' appropriate. About what people said about gender and what people of that gender were 'allowed' to wear. Dib wasn't even sure if Zim knew what gender was or if the irkens had a strong constructed binary, like humans did. Dib had never really given a crap about it either. It seemed so limiting and stupid to tell someone what they could or couldn't wear based on something as fluid as gender.

"Yes. It is 'black tie' appropriate. I asked the store drone."

It was bright magenta, and had a collar and long sleeves, it was tight around his middle and split at his hips, continuing down to just above his ankles. He was wearing his usual black leggings and boots combo. It was a bit bizarre to see his normal wig and contacts along with his fancy getup.

"Oh...kay. Yeah. It certainly is...something. Black tie. Hmm."

Zim narrowed his eyes and glowered a bit.

"What?" He snapped, crossing his arms.

"Nothing. It's just..unexpected is all. You look...nice, Zim."

Dib nodded, satisfied with the word. He shrugged off his own surprise and walked back to the car. The irken yanked the door open and climbed inside.

"Yes, I know." He said, lifting his chin.

Dib rolled his eyes. "One day, Zim, you're going to need to learn manners."

"One day, Dib, you're going to need to learn to shut up."

The human grinned as he started up the car. The sky was a burning orange as the sun set.

"Look who's talking. Also, that's incredibly rude. It's my birthday, Zim. You can't be mean to people on their birthday."

Zim sniffed. "Well,...I suppose I can be a bit nicer to you. But, to make up for it I will be extra mean to you tomorrow."

Dib snickered. "That sounds fair."

* * *

The Membrane labs parking lot was packed. He parked his crappy car among the limos, corvettes and other fancy vehicles that he didn't know the names of.

He watched several people walk inside the glass doors. Dib had no idea who they were. They looked like they were chatting, laughing. They carried presents for him. For someone they had never met before in their lives. The sound of Zim opening his door, shook Dib from his musings.

They walked to the door together, Dib steeling himself for the hours he would need to wear a fake smile, say so many thank yous, talk so much useless small talk.

Zim smacked his arm. "Dib."

"What?" Dib asked, fists clenched in his pockets.

"You...you are alright?"

He looked at Zim. The sky was still a fiery orange, though it was fading to a deep blue. The sunset behind the irken's head ringed his stupid face with an unearthly glow.

Zim was trying to look nonchalant but, it was obvious he was concerned. Or at least it was obvious to someone who had spent years trying to decode the expressions of someone without eyebrows or a nose or pupils or any kind of idea about human emotions.

"I'm...alright. I'm dreading this." He could see inside the glass doors. Strangers were dancing, talking, eating, waiting for him.

"Hmm." Zim clicked his tongue. "This is because Membrane wishes you to be his heir?"

Dib ran a hand through his hair and cursed. "Kind of? That's part of it, I guess. I just...this place is full of strangers who think I'm someone I'm not. They want me to be a good, smart person who can follow perfectly in dad's shoes. They're gonna give me shitty presents and want to talk to me and I'm going to have to act like...like my dad. I'm gonna have to smile and answer stupid questions and deal with so much 'how are you's and 'what are you doing right now' and 'how is college' and 'do you have a girlfriend' and...and..." He sighed, looking away from the building. "And I hate it."

Silence. "Why?"

Dib blinked, turning to look at Zim. "Why, what?"

Zim gestured to the lab full of people. "Why do you _have_ to do any of that?"

"B-because?" Dark brows furrowed. "I know this means a lot to my dad. I know I've embarrassed him a lot in the past. He's always had to be disappointed in me...I hate knowing that...that who I am...what I love makes him feel ashamed of..."

Dib shook his head, suddenly terrified as he felt his throat go tight. No. No way. He took several deep breaths until he felt less emotional. "It's just stupid human things."

Zim was silent again. It dragged on for a good minute.

"Dib. I spent so much of my life trying to impress my Tallest."

Dib felt his breath catch in his throat. Zim hadn't spoken of the tallest since...since they'd made their truce.

"That's one of the goals we irkens subscribe to. We live to please them." He shook his head, wrapping his arms across his chest. "But...I haven't thought of them in weeks. It makes me feel guilty and like a traitor."

Dib swallowed. "M-my dad isn't like them. He's my dad. Not some mystery figure who rules the...world. And besides, my dad loves me. He's always provided for us and given us everything he could. He can't help it that he's...him." He hurriedly tacked on, "And you're not a traitor. Your tallest suck."

Zim's face, made thin by shadows, passed through several emotions.

"Dib...I do not understand this." He gestured again to the building and perhaps to the idea of a birthday, of Membrane's looming presence and expectations. "But, we have a truce. I'm with you. I will protect you, you needn't worry about such things. You've handled much more frightening circumstances than some black tie-d parties. You walk head first into things that are unnatural and and terrifying."

Dib sputtered, feeling an unfamiliar blush on his face. He hadn't blushed since...ever?

"Okay so...first of all...I don't need you to protect me. That's not part of the truce. You're helping protect the earth. Not me."

Zim shrugged that off. What was the difference? Dib and earth had always been interchangeable in his mind.

"And secondly..." He was unsure what the second part was. But, it felt like gratitude. Dib felt a bit better, more prepared, less afraid which was kind of stupid. He shook his head and stood up straight. "Let's just go."

Zim studied the human for a second and what he found must've been satisfactory because he nodded and copied the human's posture, lifting his chin and trying to appear taller.

* * *

Dib was supposed to be the guest of honor but, he really wasn't. Membrane was always the center of the party. Dib didn't really mind.

The first few hours were pretty unbearable. He'd been announced and then introduced to every single guest. As predicted he'd been given the usual onslaught of questions. Before the party, he'd prepared himself to lie. And each time he opened his mouth, he felt the irken by his side (actually getting along with people, chatting, mingling, being a perfectly imperfect imitation of a human, always just slightly off but, humans always seemed eager to ignore that fact. They were always drawn in by Zim's charisma, even if it was brutally arrogant.).

Instead, he answered every question truthfully.

* * *

 _'Dib, what college are you going to'_

 _'I'm not. I learn best outside of the classroom.'_

 _'Oh. So what are you doing?'_

 _'I'm a freelance investigator of unusual creatures,occurrences and circumstances.'_

 _'That sounds...nice. And this is...?'_

 _'My partner, Zim. He's a jerk. But, smart, intuitive and strong.'_

 _'Your...partner. That's lovely. Where did you guys meet?'_

 _'Uh, in school. We've known each other for a long time.'_

 _'That's adorable.'_

 _'What? Oh. OH. No. No. No. He's uh, my partner. As in business partner. As in ally. As in not...my uh, anything like that.'_

* * *

' _Dib, when are you planning on stepping into your father's shoes, eh?'_

 _'I am honestly not sure, sir.'_

 _'Well, that's just fine. Membrane is still young and going strong.'_

 _'He sure is. I have a hard time believing he'll stop working until absolutely forced to.'_

 _'Ha ha ha, yes! That sounds just like him. So, what are ya doin' in the meantime?'_

 _'I'm a freelance investigator of unusual creatures, occurrences and circumstances.'_

 _'Huh?'_

 _'I'm a paranormal investigator. I work for a very prestigious and old organization.'_

 _'Ah, yes. I had heard rumors of course. My niece is really into that kind of stuff. The occult.'_

 _'Uhh. Well,the occult definitely can be a part of many supernatural-'_

 _'Do you have a girlfriend, Dib?'_

 _'Wha-? Um. No. No, I don't. I don't really have time or...uh the inclination to-'_

 _'My niece is 19 and very pretty. I'm sure she would like you. I'll get you her number.'_

 _'Oh uh, t-thanks? But, um I really-'_

 _'Here, ya go.'_

 _'T-thank you,sir.'_

* * *

 _'So, Dib what does this uh...paranormal kind of stuff, um entail exactly?'_

 _'Well, it's actually incredibly vast. The paranormal and supernatural have big roots in the unknowable, the mysterious. Every question we've ever had about things that can't be fully explained, can be answered and investigated by those who study the paranormal. I've dedicated my life to-'_

 _'It's about ghosts and ufos and bigfoot.'_

 _'Zim! That's not JUST what it is. Those ARE some of the questions and mysteries that need to be solved. But, it also includes things like time and space, other cryptids, fringe science, questions about the afterlife, ESP-'_

 _'Yeah. And also, werewolves.'_

 _'I'm going to kill you.'_

* * *

After he'd talked to every single person in the whole building, Dib was forgotten. He was thankful for this and slipped away to a empty side room. It looked like a cross between an office and a lab.

Dib sat in a chair and sighed, letting his posture go limp. Talking to and being around so many people was exhausting. Introversion and parties did not get along well. He felt drained.

The door opened and he looked up, startled for a second, thinking maybe someone had caught him and was here to drag him back to the party or scold him for being in some random room. But, it was just Zim. He relaxed again and shut his eyes in preparation as the irken turned on the light.

"What are you doing?" Zim asked, voice loud and spelling out his every emotion and intention. A far cry from the polite pleasantries he'd been suffering through the last hour.

"Recuperating. Resting. Hiding." The light shut off again and Dib opened his eyes and watched Zim walk over to a counter, topped with test tubes and cylinders and mystery chemicals in bottles.

Dib noted the sway of his hips, before he closed his eyes, yawning into a fist. "Why? What are _you_ doing?"

"I saw you duck away to hide like a smeet. I followed you. Obviously."

Dib snorted. "Right. I know that. I mean, you seemed like you were doing alright out there. People like you."

Zim scoffed, and there was the sound of soft glass like clinks. "Of course they do. I do not like them, however."

Dib breathed a chuckle and pulled out his phone. The light from his screen was way too bright. He checked his emails. He scrolled through the junk mail and answers to forum posts before he came to a message sent by the Eyeballs. He read through it silently for a second.

"Agent Darkbooty says that the lab we staked out has been raided and they're currently taking everyone and everything into custody. Wow. They've found at least four living specimens."

"You mean, more of those horrible hybrid things."

"Yes, those." Dib knew without looking that the irken shuddered at the thought. "They're gonna study them the best they can before neutralizing them. He uh...oh."

Dib quieted, reading the last few lines again. "He wants to know if we want to go look at them before they do. Tonight."

More quiet clinks as Zim set down the test tubes he was messing with. Dib turned in his chair to look at the irken. The moonlight outside made him look incredibly alien.

Zim tapped his bare claws on the counter before he threw his hands in the air. "Well, it's _your_ stupid birthday. What do _you_ want to do?"

Dib blinked and felt a grin rise to his face. "Let's go."

* * *

They snuck out through a back door, leaving presents unopened and cake uneaten. Dib knew he'd probably get in trouble later. They'd want him to make a speech, to mingle some more. To pretend to be someone he wasn't for the sake of his father's empire.

But, standing with Zim in their fancy clothes, examining and discussing disturbing dangerous cryptid hybrids was the best birthday he ever had.


	16. Text 3

**9/10/20**

 _5:23 pm_

 **Spaceboy:** where are you?

 **Dib-Brain** : On a case.

 **Spaceboy:** WHAT

 **Dib-Brain:** ON. A. CASE

* * *

 _5:24 pm_

 **Spaceboy** : WHY

 **Dib-Brain** : What do you MEAN why? Because it's my job

 **Dib-Brain** : Why?

* * *

 _5:25 pm_

 **Dib-Brain** : What? Are you mad at me for not telling you or something?

* * *

 _5:29 pm_

 **Dib-Brain** : oh my god.

 **Spaceboy** : I AM NOT SHUT YOUR PATHETIC SPOT COVERED FACE YOU ABSOLUTE JERK

 **Dib-Brain** : Rude.

* * *

 _5:30 pm_

 **Spaceboy:** what if you died while out there running around in the middle of nowhere! I would never know!

 **Dib-Brain** : uh then my computer would automatically send a message to the Swollen Eyeballs and you and Dad.

 **Spaceboy** : oh

 **Spaceboy:** is the case worth your untimely death?

 **Dib-Brain** : I'm not gonna die.

 **Dib-Brain:** and it's a good case. Very interesting. Lots of eye witness accounts.

* * *

 _5:31 pm_

 **Spaceboy:** Is it the one with the howling?

 **Dib-Brain:** No that was months ago.

 **Spaceboy** : The pack of rabid dog bat things?

 **Dib-Brain** : No, that was last week.

 **Spaceboy:** Which one is it?

 **Dib-Brain:** I haven't told you about this one.

 **Spaceboy:** Why?

 **Dib-Brain:** Because.

 **Spaceboy:** why

 **Dib-Brain:** Because I need to do this one on my own.

 **Spaceboy:** oh ok

* * *

 _5:41 pm_

 **Dib-Brain:** are you mad at me  now??

* * *

 _5:45 pm_

 **Dib-Brain:** Zim?

* * *

 _5:50 pm_

 **Dib-Brain:** Zim?

* * *

 _5:59 pm_

 **Dib-Brain** : Look, there's some stuff in this case that I didn't think you'd want to deal with.

* * *

 _6:03 pm_

 **Dib-Brain** : Zim? Answer me.

* * *

 _6:10 pm_

 **Dib-Brain** : For fucks sake.

* * *

 _6:12 pm_

 **Spaceboy:** How dare you think I'd put myself above the mission

 **Dib-Brain:** Right.

 **Spaceboy** : what on earth could it POSSIBLY be?

 **Dib-Brain:** A ghost. A very loud, active ghost.

 **Spaceboy:** sdhfsdfsdfj

 **Spaceboy** : for the last time!

 **Spaceboy:** I can handle ghosts!

 **Dib-Brain:** I know. I know you can. I just...I don't know.

* * *

 _6:15 pm_

 **Spaceboy:** If you do not want me to get in the way of your stupid investigation you should have the guts to tell me instead of this pathetic charade

 **Dib-Brain:** What?

 **Dib-Brain:** What are you talking about?

 **Spaceboy** : I know you dislike me being there.

 **Spaceboy** : You think I'm weak.

* * *

 _6:16 pm_

 **Dib-Brain:** Zim

 **Spaceboy:** You think I'm holding you back.

 **Spaceboy:** Well, I don't need you!

 **Dib-Brain:** ZIM

 **Spaceboy:** You or your pathetic giant head and your stupid paranormal science nonsense!

 **Dib-Brain:** ZIM!

 **Spaceboy:** WHAT

* * *

 _6:17 pm_

 **Dib-Brain:** I don't think any of that, you jerk.

 **Dib-Brain:** Maybe I did at first? I wasn't used to...working with anyone else. Especially someone who used to be my mortal enemy.

 **Dib-Brain:** But, I actually...really appreciate your assistance on the cases. For crying out loud, you're my partner now! An official Swollen Eyeball sanctioned partnership. I filled out the forms, myself. Of course, I want you along.

* * *

 _6:18 pm_

 **Spaceboy:** Then...why?

 **Dib-Brain:** I don't know! I just...everything about this case just...I knew it would bother you. I guess I was trying to spare you, or something else stupid like that. I'm sorry for not telling you.

 **Spaceboy:** I'm

 **Spaceboy:** NOT

 **Spaceboy:** WEAK

 **Dib-Brain:** I know you aren't. That's not what this is about, that's not what I think or mean.

* * *

 _6:19 pm_

 **Spaceboy:** I

 **Spaceboy:** HATE

 **Spaceboy:** YOU

 **Dib-Brain:** Zim

 **Spaceboy:** ASHFD Zim:DKSJAHLKDSNUHRFUDSACNSACNASUIENDSVSJHV43HE;;;

 **Spaceboy:** FR4OIEFRHEROEFRS;

 **Spaceboy:** LOHHC,.,pcsdfsfsdfffffffffs3ergrthrbgf

 **Spaceboy:** hfgb;[nnnfgfvgdgfderf55eg5yhrtGFDFDHTE

 **Dib-Brain:** Will you stop freaking out?

 **Spaceboy:** no

* * *

 _6:20 pm_

 **Spaceboy:** where are you? You're all alone and you're going to get hurt or die and I'll kill you

 **Dib-Brain:** I'm fine. But, I'll come get you and brief you.

* * *

 _6:22 pm_

 **Dib-Brain:** okay?

 **Spaceboy:** FINE

 **Dib-Brain:** Be there in like 10 minutes.


	17. Care

**Notes:**

 **Right after the events of Text #3. Be prepared for another update right after this one, much longer and more interesting tbh. We're getting close to the end of this section of the story!**

* * *

Dib didn't even get to knock before the metal door opened.

He was first struck with the irken's outfit (a bright yellow sun dress and orange leggings, neon green shoes from the kids department most likely), then by his expression.

Even when Zim tried to hide his emotions they remained obvious. The alien's entire demeanor spelled out displeasure.

Dib tried for civility. "Hi."

"Shut up." Zim replied, shoving past the human and stomping his way down the pathway towards the human's car.

Dib sighed,internally and shut the door before following. "I said I was sorry." He reminded.

"I know. And I said, I hate you."

The street lights were just starting to come on. There was a crisp breeze in the air that said autumn was coming.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes. Dib with his hands gripping the steering wheel, Zim glaring out the window at everyone they drove past.

Each second that passed was torment. It was a wall that had built up between, them, the first in a very long time and he was unfamiliar with it. Dib wanted it gone.

"Look, I...don't think you're weak. Like I said-"

"I know what you said!" Zim barked, turning his glare back to his ally. "I do not care for your flimsy excuses, Dib!"

He tightened his hands on the wheel. "They aren't excuses, god damn it."

The human thought back to when he'd read the case file for the first time. And all the flashbacks to their other encounters with spirits, of seeing Zim's entire body tense up, the fear on his face. The look in his eyes that meant he was seeing something not there, something they ghost wanted him to see. From experience, Dib knew when a ghost wanted to show you something...it was most likely god damn awful. They wanted validation, someone else to know what had happened to them.

"It was stupid. I was stupid, okay? I just..." He needed to say it. To make it better and yet, his throat caught around the words and he wondered what was wrong with him.

"I didn't want you to...have to deal with this kind of stuff again. I know it takes big toll on you. That doesn't make you weak or anything, okay? It's just a thing that happens. I...I care about you."

It should've been obvious, right? It was why he'd taken such careful notes about the irken's cycle of denial and regression. It was why whenever he saw some article of clothing that was bright and gaudy, he thought of Zim and bought it. It was why he'd begun to learn how to work around and with someone else, taking their thoughts and feelings into consideration when the whole concept had been foreign to him once. It was why Dib had come back for Zim, to try and convince him his mission was fake, that they didn't need to fight anymore. It was why he'd saved Zim's life before and would continue to do so.

It should have been obvious but, Zim's face read shock and confusion. "You...you do?"

"Of course, I do, you idiot. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't do it to like...punish you or make you feel like I didn't want you there."

Zim was looking down at his hands. "Oh."

Dib slowed down for a stop light. The irken's body seemed to loosen a bit. "I mean, everyone cares for me. Everyone loves me, so it makes sense." He assured, brushing himself off as if he was getting rid of any thoughts that might have suggested otherwise.

Dib was just glad things weren't tense between them anymore. He felt himself relax. "Well, I wouldn't go that far, you jerk."

"Pfft, what would you know, anyway? Now, let's stop talking about this stupid stuff and tell me all about this," Zim's face twisted up in a show of disgust. "Ghost."


	18. Touch

**Notes:**

 **Beta'd by my datemate, CrimsonFlameWolf who is great and awesome.**

 **This is the first little hints of ZaDr unless you've been reading this with a fine toothed comb in which there have been hints of it, but yes, this is the obvious stuff. Nothing too WILD happens. I gotta save that for the next section of this story. Only two more chapters to go.**

 **Let me know what you think? I don't THINK this is too fast but, hey.**

* * *

It was the biggest storm there had been in years.

Every tiny creek turned into a raging river. Gutters and storm pipes overflowed. People were advised to stay indoors and by the time the storm had passed a few days later, three had died. They suffered frequent power outages and the thunder was the loudest Dib had ever heard. Lightning, blinding and deadly, tore the sky apart.

Zim was terrified. Dib looked under his bed where he'd had been hiding for at least two hours now. The irken was curled in a ball, hands over his antenna, eyes shut tightly. He had had banged at Dib's window until he'd opened it. Zim had fallen inside, gasping and sizzling. Then sputtered something about research and data but that was before he'd crawled under the bed and hadn't spoken a word since.

Dib figured that Zim had been on his way to go over some stuff about their latest case and hadn't even noticed it was about to rain until he was suddenly trapped in the thick of the storm. Probably. The other option would be that it had began to rain and Zim had just...came to his house. For some reason.

Another gigantic boom of thunder shook the air and he watched his partner curl into a even tinier ball.

Dib had never had a phobia before. The dark didn't bother him. Neither did any kind of creepy crawly. Doctors and dentists had never bugged him. Nor heights or closed spaces. He had no idea the kind of fear Zim felt, only that it was so intense that it made someone who was normally so...arrogant and bombastic dissolve into nothing but fear.

Dib leaned his head on his hand. "Zim?"

The irken didn't answer but, he saw an antenna twitch in response. "You know you don't have to be afraid right? The water is outside. It can't get in. My house is probably the most waterproof one in the whole city." Thanks to ingenious Membrane tech. "Why don't you come out? We can talk about the mission and get some sodas or something."

Nothing answered him but silence. He waited another minute before standing. "Well, I'm gonna go get a-" He nearly tripped as something grabbed his ankle. He looked down for the culprit.

A tiny green hand, held on firmly. "N-n," Was all he heard.

Dib sighed and he knelt again. The hand released him immediately. "What?"

"Don't..." At least he was talking. "Come on, genius. Full sentences, please."

The irken's face screwed up into something that might've resembled a scowl, but his eyes were wide and full of fear.

Dib waited for a response only to be disappointed. He leaned back on his haunches. "Zim, will you get out from under my bed please. If you don't want me to leave, just come with me. I'm hungry and I will abandon you for microwavable pizzas."

Silence. He could see the faint glow of undisguised irken eyes, flickering, thinking.

Dib backed up as he watched Zim squirm his way out from under the bed and brush himself off with shaky hands as he stood. "G-good to see that your loyalty is only as strong as any filthy earth food. You would break our truce for some grease."

Dib felt stupid as relief had his shoulders loosening. He hadn't even noticed how tense he'd been.

"My loyalty doesn't go to just ANY earth food, space boy. Just pizza. And maybe sour candy." He walked towards the door, Zim following close behind. Too close. But, he did that during particularly frightening cases as well. "Our truce is rock solid. After all the re-writings, I kind of doubt that anything could break it."

He took the stairs two at a time, Zim stepped down each one, carefully. Gaz was in the living room, bathed in the glow of their tv. She had it paused on some game inventory screen and was on her phone. Probably looking up stats or cheat codes or something else silly.

"Hey Gaz. Do you want a pizza?" Dib asked, as he walked by, irken in tow.

"Nah, I just ate. Besides those microwavables can hardly be called pizza." She replied, voice low and eyes never leaving her screen.

Dib smirked, flipping the kitchen light on. "That's just because you're a pizza snob."

"I prefer connoisseur."

"Yeah, okay." Dib replied, sarcastically.

He pulled two cold sodas from the fridge and shoved a pizza in the microwave before he leaned against the counter and popped the tab. Fizzy, sugary goodness. He glanced over at Zim whose hands were shaking, and by extension the can was as well.

There was the distant but louder than normal sound of rain against the kitchen window. Dib sighed and reached over, ignoring Zim's little jump at the human's sudden movement, and opened Zim's soda for him.

"Drink. I know sugar is like...a major part of your diet. Maybe some will calm you down."

Zim sniffed, taking a delicate sip. "I AM calm, Dib-thing."

"Uh huh." Dib said. Even if he hadn't had years of experience in trying to read Zim's every emotion, it was more than obvious that the irken was tense.

The irken's eyes narrowed, eyeing the human suspiciously. "You doubt me?"

Dib smirked, fidgeting with the soda can's tab until it came off. "No, of course not. You're just incredibly tense, have shaking hands, are standing way too close to me and spent the last hour or so huddled under my bed. So forgive me if I'm a bit suspicious about your supposed 'calm'."

He got to see the irken's face scrunch up with anger. It was better than his fear.

"How dare you?! How dare you even insinuate that I, Zim, am anything less than complete and total tranquility?" Dib took another drink of soda, side eyeing his partner. Zim's outfit today consisted of a long sleeved t shirt (loose, pink and black stripes, one of Gaz's hand-me-downs), the usual black leggings, a neon green skirt and a pair of rain boots (bright yellow and too big for him). As per usual, Zim's outfit clashed and was hideous and it fit him perfectly. He ignored the irken's previous grievance.

"So, why'd you come over here anyway?"

Zim's face fell and he looked down at his soda can. "I uh, told you. I wanted to discuss our case."

"Yeah, well, was it worth being out in the rain? Why did you come here if you knew it was bad outside?" Silence. Zim was fiddling with the can's tab as well. In fact, he seemed to be fascinated by it.

Dib studied him, the way he had for years. He read the alien's emotions on his face, the set to his shoulders. Dib got his answer without hearing it from Zim, and it hit him all at once. Dib knew his mouth was open in some kind of awe or surprise. His face was warm, and he was unsure how to feel.

Zim had not come here in spite of the storm. But because of it. He'd ran through rain and thunder because he felt safer here than anywhere else. That fact was...bizarre and kind of? Nice? It was nice being someone's safety. Even if that someone was his ex-enemy, his crazy alien ally.

Dib put his soda down on the counter, softly. "Oh." He was unsure how to respond. "T-that's...okay. You don't need to make up some stupid excuse, you know?"

He struggled with his words. Words that would make this okay and not awkward. They were partners, allies. There should be some kind of line weren't friends. Right? If theirs was a working relationship, shouldn't it stay that way? Did Dib want it to stay that way? If it meant kicking Zim out into the rain, when Dib knew full well it terrified him and could kill him?

Did Dib care? Of course he did. He cared about the irken's well being. It was why his patience had become his strongest virtue.

The microwave beeping startled him out of his musings. "I'm supposed to let it sit in there for another minute to cool down, but nobody ever does that." Dib said, trying to keep his voice even and calm.

He looked at the irken who was glaring at the pizza as if it was some kind of vermin. "I don't understand how you can eat that filth."

Dib shrugged, taking a bite and burning his mouth. But, it was worth it to see Zim's expression of distaste turn to one of revulsion. He laughed, wiped his mouth and grabbed his soda.

"It's easy. Just don't be a snotty alien jerk."

Zim sniffed, turning away. "Yes, you just have to be an inferior disgusting human."

Dib snorted and lightly elbowed the irken as he walked past him. "Come on, let's go play some video games or something. Most of them are the ones Gaz has beaten and doesn't care about anymore. But, they're still pretty cool, I think. Especially this one, I think it's called like, 'Stolen Nightmares' or something stupid like that. It's pretty violent. I think you'd like it."

Zim followed behind, still nursing his soda. "I doubt I'd like anything you humans have to offer. But I will try it to make you stop talking."

"Pssh. Whatever, spaceboy."

* * *

Soon, they both sat on his bed, playing some old console video game. It was violent and the sound of countless deaths, explosions, gunshots, and cheesy action music was perfect for drowning out the source of his guest's fear.

They were halfway through a round, and Dib was easily winning (Zim was really bad at video games, but he was happy enough to be killing things that he didn't notice, or care) when a bright flash of light turned the room white. The thunder was deafening. Loud enough that he didn't even hear Zim screech. The TV went black. Everything was black.

Silence. With the exception of a whimpering idiot next to him.

Dib huffed. "Power outage."

They were in total darkness now. The whimpering continued.

It got annoying enough that he sighed and reached out to find his charge. He touched the alien, who responded with a shriek. "Calm down, moron. It's me."

Dib felt the barest of shivers work its way through Zim's frame. "Will you relax? It's just a blackout.."

Zim smacked at his hand. "I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Dib listened to the alien's teeth chatter.

"You don't need to be afraid of thunder, you know? It's just sound." Nothing.

Dib looked out into the darkness, watching the colors wax and wane while he waited for his eyes to adjust. The sound of the rain pounding hard against the roof, the windows, the pavement created a ever present rumble of noise.

When Dib could finally see a bit better, he turned his head towards Zim who had his eyes closed.

"Hey."

The alien opened his eyes and blinked into the darkness before looking up at his companion.

"What?"

Alien eyes glowed subtly in the dark. He'd noticed it before. But now he had an up close look. A kaleidoscope of colors, shimmering light pink to a dark magenta. Dib swore he could see himself in them. Not for the first time, they reminded him of nebulae.

"Are you…?" Dib asked, slowly, hoping Zim would understand. Neither of them were really good at expressing their feelings. Dib because he'd grown up that way, and Zim because he didn't know how to communicate properly. But their relationship, rocky and complicated, was important enough to Dib that he wanted to ask.

"Am I…what?" Zim asked in his nasal, too loud way.

"Okay?" The human finished.

"Yes. Fine. I'm perfect."

"Right." Zim didn't seem very much fine or perfect in any way shape or form. It wasn't like he could actually do much for Zim. His best distraction had been video games.

They lapsed into silence. Occasionally they mumbled bits of conversation between them. Random questions Zim had, observations Dib made. Just thoughts that flowed between the two, kept quiet and sparse by the sheer volume of the rain outside. The darkness kept things calm, dreamy. It didn't feel quite real without lights. He could feel Zim's body shivering. He shook the whole bed. But, as time went on, Dib felt him calm down.

The human leaned his head against the wall, letting his eyes drift shut. He just listened to the rain and felt safe, maybe even happy?

They sat that way for about ten minutes. Then Dib felt something touch his cheek.

With a slow exhale, he blinked and turned his head towards the hand, a bit confused.

It was Zim. Zim was touching him.

Maybe a year ago it would've been a cause for alarm. Hell, maybe even a few months ago it would've. But lately they'd been a little more touchy. But it was normally just pokes or light taps to get the other's attention or wrist grabbing/tugging.

This was different. It felt different.

Zim lightly touched the human's cheek, feeling the warmth through his glove. Dib was always warm. Little tingles spread through his hand and up through his arm. He spread his fingers across the human's face, touching his cheekbones, his earlobes, under his eyes,softly and curiously.

Zim slid his fingers up till he touched the tip of the human's nose, feeling the chilly tip, still marveling and slightly disgusted by its function, and yet, on the Dib it was necessary and without it he would look wrong. He could tell where all the little freckles were even in the dark.

Then he moved down, to the man's top lip.

If it had been light outside, if Dib had been a little more awake…if he hadn't subconsciously been okay with this, Dib might've smacked the alien's hand away. Or he might've yelled about how Zim had crossed the delicate line they'd drawn, as if he knew where the line was. As it was, however, he let it continue, mind foggy and open from the darkness, heartbeat loud in his ears, parting his lips and staring back at his companion.

Dib trusted this being, despite their history, despite his calamitous past…Zim was the only person that he really could say had his back, who he could turn to for help. No one, not his father, not his sister, he had no friends of any kind, no one was there for him like Zim. Zim was his ally, his partner. Zim was the one being in the entire universe that he was closest to. They hadn't ever said it out loud before...but Zim was his best and only friend. Dib didn't know what he was to Zim...but he had to be...SOMETHING. Something besides an enemy, besides a stranger, some pathetic human...he meant enough to Zim to be the first one that the irken turned to when he was scared. Zim HAD save his life before. And before that, he'd spent countless hours fighting him, obsessing over how to defeat him.

Their history made this seem less stupid, less wrong.

Not that Dib was even really thinking along those lines at the moment. He was thinking of the lines his friend was drawing along his lips.

The rubber covered fingers traced the human's mouth, with eyes filled with curiosity, shining slightly in the darkness.

Dib's breath hitched in his throat. This was…it should've been wrong. It was wrong. Right? But it wasn't anything wild or crazy. It was just a gentle touch. Something so..unlike the alien who sat before him.

Dib grabbed Zim's wrist. The irken froze at the contact. He was ready for the yelling, for the rage. It had been too much. So much contact. He hadn't been close to anyone in a long time. Not that anyone had ever wanted to be close to him. But in the empire everyone stood close together in tight quarters without ever really touching but someone was always there, in your space, a heartbeat away…a brother or a sister. And for seven years, Zim had been close to no one but Gir, who was nice and all (idiocy and grossness aside) but had no blood thrumming in him. Through the glove, he felt the human's pulse and closed his eyes against the burning gold irises that stared down at him.

Dib's fingers could fit around his wrist, he realized.

Two cold fingers grabbed the edge of Zim's glove and yanked the rubber off.

The irken's eyes flashed open and his hand was exposed to the chilly air. He wiggled his fingers in the human's grip. Dib let him go.

"Why…?" Zim asked, carefully.

Dib huffed and lifted Zim's arm again, pressing alien fingers to his face.

 _Oh._

Zim realized he could suddenly feel so much more this way. Dib's skin was much smoother. The irken worked to rediscover everything he'd just felt, without the barrier of rubber between them.

The human tilted his face towards the touch. There was nothing sinful about this. Nothing really inappropriate or wrong.

Except… Zim's finger tugged down Dib's bottom lip from friction and instinctively, the human licked his lips at the same time. His tongue came into contact with Zim's finger.

They both shivered. It was taboo. So weird and…they were frozen. He did it again, a quick flick against the pad of the irken's finger.

Testing the waters.

They hardly breathed in the darkness. The storm raged on outside, rain beating against the window, demanding entrance and falling on deaf ears.

They sat a little less than a foot apart, shaking for separate reasons that still somehow were the same.

The TV came on, splintering whatever had transpired into a thousand pieces. They yanked away as if the other's touch was scalding.

Dib stood up,practically jumping off the bed while Zim fumbled for his glove, yanking it on.

There was no more silence. It was filled with the video game's title screen music. Loud and obnoxious. But they both still felt the yawning quiet between them.

Dib made himself take a few deep breaths before he glanced over at the irken who was looking down at his gloved hand as if it had suddenly showed up out of the blue,like it had betrayed him.

The human knew that if this had been even a few months ago, he probably would've just thrown Zim out. But not only did he not want to just toss the irken into poison, he wanted to make sure this...this...whatever this was hadn't completely destroyed everything they'd built up to. He cleared his throat and Dib watched Zim's antennae twitch at the sound. Ruby eyes met his own. Dib forced himself not to look away in shame or fear. Nothing had really happened. It was nothing. His own voice sounded far away and breathless.

"Let's just...not talk about this, okay? It...never happened. Nothing even...really happened anyway. We can just, just forget this."

Zim blinked, looking down at his traitorous hand, then back up at the human, scanning his face. Dib obviously felt this was...bad, somehow. It was in his shoulders, his voice, his expression.

Zim nodded, lifting his chin. "Alright." He had no idea what had just transpired anyway. It had just been instinct. Adrenaline had been pumping through him all day long.

Dib was safe. Dib was warm and soft and dry and that had been his salvation from the constant fear that wrung his insides to pieces. He got to see the human deflate a bit from relief and watch him shove the whole thing away, under the proverbial rug.

Dib shook his head and flopped back on the bed, picking up his controller where it had been thrown, forgotten.

"Still up for playing a bit longer? Betcha I'll beat you for the 10,000th time."

Zim grabbed his own controller. "Lies and slander! You're only winning because I have less fingers than you! You have an unfair advantage."

Dib snickered. "You don't need every finger to play this game anyway."

Zim just scowled and crossed his legs, hunching over in a show of readiness.

* * *

Dib had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Zim watched the little clock blink 12:00 over and over again. The human's sleeping figure was still and snored softly.

The irken was on the floor, lying on his stomach, propped up on a pillow he'd been thrown by a sleepy Dib, minutes before he'd fallen unconscious.

The pillow smelled like Dib. The entire room did of course. But, this was a particularly concentrated smell of Dib.

In their younger years, his spooch would've recoiled. The connection between his enemy and...this...whatever this was, had been strong.

Now, he just sat and tried to think about what the smell even was. He'd never seen the human wear any kind of cologne or perfume or whatever. It had to be his soap he used. There were also some half-melted candles around the room. Maybe they were a source of smell.

Whatever it was, it wasn't nearly as bad as he remembered it being. Maybe older Dib actually took care of himself better. Zim recalled younger Dib often skipping all kinds of things (meals, class, showers) in order to chase him. Zim snickered, softly.

The irken looked at his hands. His hand. Covered in rubber now but before it had been bare and it had felt soft human skin. Small, fuzzy hairs. Everything about the human had been soft. His eyes, warm and open.

Then Dib's tongue had touched him. Instinct said to be weirded out by that. But, in the moment it had been..well,it hadn't been bad.

Zim recalled feeling like he'd been electrocuted. Except not really, because being electrocuted sucked and it hurt. But the aftershock of adrenaline and a buzziness in his chest...that had been present.

Why? Zim took his glove off with a bit of effort, raised it to his own mouth and licked it. Bleh. Nothing. Just now he felt gross from the saliva. He wiped his hand off, distastefully.

It was a mystery, he supposed. One which he would just have to...accept would never really be solved.

Dib didn't want to talk about it. It made him uncomfortable and confused. Zim put his glove back on. He didn't want to make the human either of those things.

So, he shrugged and tried to put it out of his mind, instead thinking of things like bizarre unsolved mysteries, haunted islands, unknown creatures and the dark haired man that was determined to discover everything about them.


	19. Understanding

**Notes:**

Beta'd again by my datemate, CrimsonFlameWolf.

Also, just in case people don't know, it's canon that Dib was going to be revealed to be a clone of Membrane later in the show. Only the epilogue left!

* * *

There were two quick knocks. Zim knew who it was before asking the computer or even answering. He adjusted the wig on his head for the benefit of any neighbors who might just so happen to look over, before yanking the door open.

Dib usually looked...like Dib. He was too tall, too aloof or vibrating with excitement (there was no in between). He was usually talking as soon as the door cracked open, about their newest case, about ufos and cryptids and any number of other things that used to be meaningless drivel but had quickly becoming something Zim found incredibly fascinating.

Dib didn't look like Dib. He did none of the things he normally did, said none of things he normally said. His face was a mask (but not of aloof arrogance). It hid something deeper, something...painful? His shoulders looked bent, like he was waiting for something to hit him, preparing for a storm. His hands were shoved in his pockets. Those eyes, that were always burning with some inner fire...seemed dull. He looked so pale. Paler than normal.

Zim hesitated. "Dib? You look...bad."

Dib opened his mouth as if to respond. Zim heard the human's breath catch. He quickly closed his mouth, lips locked tight, and shook his head quickly. Gold eyes squeezed shut. The irken's confusion was slowly building into something like panic.

A tiny fist clenched at his side and he stepped forward, warily. "What is the meaning of this?"

The human looked down at the porch's peeling paint, then back up at the irken. "I, um..."

Even his voice sounded odd. Lower than usual, rough. Dib shook his head again and swallowed. Zim could see his throat work with the effort. "I'm not...I'm...," His breathing sounded ragged, and Zim's trepidation rose with the human's voice.

"Spit it out, Dib!" The irken shouted, getting angry in response to his own anxiety.

Dib gritted his teeth and looked down at his shoes. When he spoke, it was in a whisper. A dreaded secret. "I'm a..." He swallowed again. ",a clone."

Zim blinked.

* * *

They sat outside some gas station in Dib's terrible car. Bright fluorescent lights and radio music infested the entire area. The two of them were nursing beverages that cost 99 cents. People came and went, signaled by the annoying 'ding' that happened each time the doors opened. Dead, dry leaves collected in the gutters and rolled away with the breeze.

It was 9 pm and Zim was watching the human stare down at his plastic cup. He hadn't spoken since they'd got back in the car. The silence drug out between them and the irken was bored and worried. But, only a little bit, Zim told himself. He rolled the window up and down, drank his soda loudly, and was overall annoying as fuck.

When Dib's gruff voice broke the silence, Zim was incredibly relieved. Being patient was hard.

"We fought. My dad and I, I mean." The human spoke quickly. "We hardly ever fight. We hardly ever see each other enough to fight, you know? But, when it comes to...to his job and my future, we just...we clash." Zim eyed Dib warily. "He's like...'Dib you have to start thinking about the future, seriously'. And...I'm like, 'I know, I am...I'm going to open my own practice. My own paranormal investigation practice'. And he's, 'That's not what I meant, son! I mean, following in my footsteps, owning up to your birthright. Taking over the Labs.' And I...I mean I guess, I just exploded? I mean, he's always...always known I didn't want to do that stuff. It bores me. It's so easy...it's not...not..." He gestured out the windshield, wildly. At the paranormal, ghosts, monsters, cryptids.

"And I yelled at him. I don't think I've ever yelled at him. Maybe talked back a bit. Gave him sass and shit. But...I've never seen him that mad before. I was like 'I'm not YOU, dad. I don't want to do this.' and he...he..."

The human's breathing caught up in a hitch. Zim looked away. His enemy was vulnerable. No. His ally was vulnerable. Vulnerabilities are dangerous and he saw it written all over Dib's face, an aching pain that Zim had felt before and he didn't know how to respond, just turned away to give him some dignity.

"He's like...'but, you ARE me, I don't understand, Where did I go wrong?!' And as if some fucking damn broke...he's telling me everything, saying how he made me, cloned me from himself. To be an experiment. And to be the heir. And...and I'm a failure. The science people who reviewed the experiment said it was a failure. I'm too different to be an actual clone, that my emotions are...are too low and...I'm...my dad. I'm...who even am I?"

The coffee was forgotten, shoved away. Dib's face was in his hands.

"I never knew my mother. I never even asked...or...or cared? What the fuck, right? I never had one. I didn't feel like I was missing anything. And now...now that I KNOW for sure that I didn't...I feel kind of cheated, which is so fucking stupid. I feel so mad because, of course, I'm a clone. Of course! We do look the same. People say it all the time. The same eyes, same hair type, same nose, same ears, same!Same!"

Dib was shuddering, his breathing sounded funny and Zim felt something in his stomach lurch.

"Not only am I just some knock off of my dad, I'm a bad knock off. And I didn't even ask about Gaz. Is she one too? Of who? I just...I just left. I ran and got in my car and drove and I ended up..."

At Zim's house.

"Like it all makes sense? So many small mysteries and things fit into place. Remembering being abducted when I was little? Nope. Just the tons and tons of tests they did when I was first 'born' or whatever. Why I always felt so different from the other kids. Why things always felt so far away and numb and why I felt so connected to the paranormal...My dad...isn't even really my dad."

The human's words became higher pitched, his breathing faster.

"I don't...I don't even really have parents, I guess, by all technicalities but, he IS my dad. He raised me. He fed me and made sure I went to school and bandaged me when I got hurt and grounded me when I was being stupid and...and...what if...after all of that I'm just...just a clo-"

Dib's voice caught and Zim watched him shove his face in his hands, again. He watched his shoulders shake, as pitiful noises were torn from his chest, wracking his body with such agony. Zim watched Dib sob as if the world was finally ending, as if some invisible wall that had been cracking for years had finally shattered and let in nothing but sorrow.

"What if he never even...? Thought of me as his son?"

Zim's chest tightened in a painful knot. He watched the human break down, pitiful tears leak down his face and he thought about how he had never seen Dib cry. Zim was unsure how to react, what to do, how to make this better. But, he felt so many things. Hot embarrassment for his ally, rage at Membrane for making the human cry, and a shaky desire to make this stop. The noises of pure agony were loud and lonely and it was the worst thing the irken had ever heard before.

Zim reached out, curling his fingers into a fist more than once, before letting it rest on Dib's shoulder. The human was trembling, shaking so hard. Zim felt another sickening twist of concern in his chest. It felt awful.

How could Dib be considered a failure? When he was the best human on this filthy rock? When he was the best 'anyone' or anything that Zim had ever come into contact with? He didn't know if this was the correct way to make this stop. But, he had to try. His voice came out sounding loud and unsure in the dim vehicle.

"Dib...Irkens are their paks. Without it we are considered nothing. Our bodies are created, cloned from the ones who came before us and are merely there to cart it around. I believed this. That my body, mind and soul were simply for the Empire to use. That with it came my undying loyalty, all the rules they gave us to make us killing machines. No touching, no crying, no emotions, no friendship, no love. Of course they did not say those things so blatantly, but they never taught us that it existed. And if anything even hinted at such things, it was silenced, deleted. It is thousands of years of streamlined evolution and genocide."

Even such words would be considered treason. But, he was already hated, already banished and forgotten. It didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was This (his mind didn't rush to supply what 'this' was but, it was the paranormal, the mission, earth. It was Dib).

Dib's crying slowed, as he listened. His curiosity and confusion reigned supreme.

"But, that is not only what I am. I know that now, and perhaps I knew it before, and that was what made me so...disliked by my people. I am not just their tool. I'm not. I'm not just my pak. I am Zim. And you," Zim tightened his hand on the human's shoulder, to make sure he was listening. "You are not just a clone or an heir or your father's progeny. You are Dib. You are a brother, a paranormal investigator, an idiot who runs headfirst into danger, protector of this planet, an ally..."

He was a bit startled when he registered Dib staring back at him in the barely there light, noted his eyes and how bright they were from the tears, pale rivulets shining on his cheeks. The human's voice was rough and tight.

"And a friend," he added.

They shared a look. The same look that had passed between them a thousand times before.

Understanding.

* * *

They didn't go back to Dib's house since he was still angry and upset at his father. Instead they went to Zim's base.

He took the human on an official tour since he had never done so before. They spent several hours just wandering the labyrinth of Zim's house as it stretched far beneath the earth, ever expanding as the need required.

He showed off all the inventions he'd created throughout the years and the human made comments; some admiring, some skeptical, some insulting and some suggestions for improvement. The irken showcased all his machinery and tools, chemicals,compounds and samples. He examined it all, obviously trying to mute his excitement at alien technology and failing miserably.

Dib yawned and it became obvious how exhausted he was. "I guess I should...go home." The tone of his voice said exactly how much he didn't want to do that.

"Oh." Zim replied, feeling smidgen of disappointment and that made him frown. "Of course."

They rode the elevator to the living room and he watched the way Dib's feet dragged against the carpet.

"Unless...you wish to stay here? I have sleeping quarters. Despite hardly needing to use it. It does contain a bed."

"Really?" Dib blurted. "I mean, um are you sure?"

The irken shrugged. "I know you do not wish to go home. You want to avoid speaking with your father."

Dib looked away, down at his feet. "I uh, yeah. I appreciate the offer but I should..." He sighed and ran a hand down the back of his neck. "I should go try to make things right. But, thanks anyway."

Zim nodded. Silence, a few moments of it passed between them. It was only a little bit awkward. The human opened the door and autumn air drifted inside. A spasm of something twisted Zim's spooch and he stepped forward, voice probably too loud. He didn't care.

"You will be okay?" He tried to phrase it as a statement but, it came out a question instead.

The irken watched Dib's face as it turned into a small smile. A pit of warmth started in Zim's chest and he didn't know why.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll message you tomorrow."

"Okay." Dib stepped out into the evening. Zim followed until he reached the door jam. "Good night,...my friend." He said and felt immediately silly and stupid. But, he raised his chin anyway, daring the human to say something negative in response.

Dib turned to Zim, walking backwards towards his car. He couldn't see it very well, but Zim knew that the other's small smile had grown into a grin.

"'Night, Spaceboy."

Zim shut the door and waited by the window until the car started up and drove away.


	20. Chat 5

**AgentMothman is now online.**

 **AgentMothman:** Hey are you there?

 _NORMALHUMANZIM is idle._

 **AgentMothman:** Damn. I guess I'll just talk to myself.

 **AgentMothman:** Not that I don't do that already.

 **AgentMothman:** I just said that I would message you 'tomorrow'. And it is now 'tomorrow', so yeah

 **AgentMothman:** I talked with my dad. Things are okay. He apologized for upsetting me. I apologized for yelling. We got lunch today and it was awkward but, nice. He explained a bit about my 'creation'. I'll have to fill you in sometime since it's pretty...weird? But, fascinating.

 **AgentMothman:** He also hugged me.

 **AgentMothman:** I kind of cried again?

 **AgentMothman:** I think he did too?

 **AgentMothman:** It was a mess.

 **AgentMothman:** Also

 **AgentMothman:** About yesterday

 **AgentMothman:** When I frickin cried in my car like a baby and you...comforted me, I guess? Or you tried to. I get the feeling you've never done that before.

 **AgentMothman:** So uh,

 **AgentMothman:** Thanks?

 _NORMALHUMANZIM is now online._

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** You're welcome

 **AgentMothman:** GDI Zim stop lurking and letting me just rant you jerk

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Nah

 **AgentMothman:** You suck. Like a lot.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** You are better now?

 **AgentMothman:** Yeah. I am.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I will now revert back to making fun of you and everything you do

 **AgentMothman:** Gee, I sure look forward to that

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Never cry again. I have never seen so much mucus in my life.

 **AgentMothman:** Too late. I've already cried like four times today. Oh wait. Five. Your words sting. It's like a dam has been opened in me.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** A mucus dam?

 **AgentMothman:** Mucus AND tears.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Gross

 **AgentMothman:** You're telling me? I'm holding a bucket under my face as we speak.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** You are disgusting

 **AgentMothman:** Not as much as you but, anyways

 **AgentMothman:** Forgive me while I am the One Who Asks Uncomfortable and Unnecessary Questions

 **AgentMothman:** Yesterday, when I called you my friend and then you called me it back...

 **AgentMothman:** That was serious right? It wasn't just the same asinine bullshit we pull all the time?

 **AgentMothman:** Because I know I was serious? That I consider you my friend. Or whatever kind of version of friendship we can have, what with one of us being an alien and also with a long history of literally trying to kill each other...

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I was serious. Although I do not

 **AgentMothman:** what?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I do not understand or...I have never

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** DONE friendship before. Invaders need no one.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** As I am no longer an invader I suppose the point is moot

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** But even then Irkens do not have a great track record with friendship.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** I have HAD people who have wished to be my 'friend' in the past

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Both human and Irken alike. because I am amazing.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** But my attitude was never one of reciprocity

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Because as stated before, Invaders need no one. and also they all sucked and I hated them.

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** So my knowledge of friendship in whatever form, is quite uh, limited

 **AgentMothman:** That's alright. So is mine, tbh.

 **AgentMothman:** In fact, I actually feel pretty stupid rn? Because I also used to be like...

 **AgentMothman:** 'hurr hurr I'm Dib and I don't need anyone because I'm a lone wolf and people just slow me down' as if I was some stupid action hero when really I was just a huge introvert who was afraid and confused by other humans?

 **AgentMothman:** And tbh maybe I still am? But, you're not human. So, there's that

 **AgentMothman:** I've never had friends either. People would sometimes try to talk to me but, I just... was never interested?

 **Agentmothman:** I guess what I'm saying is that, don't wrry about being a bad friend or anything? Because I genuinely have no idea what that would entail. We've already been incredibly shitty to each other in the past ie baloneys and mooses and autopsy threats

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Do not remind me of the baloneys

 **AgentMothman:** Yeah that was awful

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Well, good. Friendship secured.

 **AgentMothman:** Lol sure, check that one off the list.

 **AgentMothman:** Anyway, now that we're past that awkward conversation

 **AgentMothman:** Are you busy with whatever incomprehensible thing you do when not being a pain the ass to me?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Merely trying to discover a cure for your giant head

 **AgentMothman:** So that's a 'no' then?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** You are correct. there is no cure. i've checked.

 **AgentMothman:** I hate you. But, i've got a lead on a really weird sounding case if you wanna look at it?

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Sure. But do not send it through this horrible program and make it make that terrible noise or I will kill you.

 **AgentMothman:** _[ITEM SENT]_

 **NORMALHUMANZIM:** Well, our friendship was nice while it lasted

 **AgentMothman:** :)

* * *

Notes:

h oly fUCK guys, its over.

well, this section of the story is.

Two down. Two to go.

I really enjoyed this and lots has happend since I've started it.

I don't know when I'll get the next section started since I've still got to plan some stuff out but, hopefully it won't be too long.

Thanks for all the comments,kudos and support. They have motivated me in a way that nothing else has.


End file.
